Diferencias en el amor?
by kierinahana
Summary: las diferencias que tiene una pareja, sobre todo por que hay un compromiso de por medio, la familia y la socieda, que pasa cuando te enamoras de la novia de tu amigo, la que es tu prometida. version Sasuhina capi 13 y 14, actualizado
1. Chapter 1

_**Diferencias en el amor?**_

Lo mas extraño es que ella se haya enamorado de una persona tan opuesta a ella, pero creo que así es el amor, es lo mas ilógico e irracional.

Si tratara de describir a esta pareja creo que empezaría con que Ella estudiante de economía, Él estudiante de filosofía, carreras totalmente opuestas.

Ella la mejor alumna, Él el peor estudiante

Ella solo escucha música clásica, Él prefríe el prefiere el Pop y el rock

Ella la chica tímida, Él es un desastre y valiente

Ella la chica invisible, Él la popularidad andando

Ella la heredera de una familia poderosa, Él es chico pobre y huérfano

Ella usa tarjeta de crédito, Él efectivo

Ella tiene carro del año, Él usa el trasporte publico

Ella usa ropa de marca, Él solo se viste

Ella rodeada de lujos, Él solo tiene lo necesario

Como una pareja puede llevar tanto tiempo juntos si son completamente distintos, eso es lo que la sociedad se pregunta por que son todo lo contrario pero al mismo tiempo complemento, el le enseña las cosas mas simples de la vida, mientras que ella le muestra lo mas exótico y lujoso de la sociedad.

Lo único a lo que no se pueden enfrentar es a lo que diga el padre de esta, ya que el no permitiría que su hija deshonre a la familia con alguien que no es de su clase, pero ellos superan cualquier barrera, ya que las diferencias para ellos no son nada, si no lo que los une.

Cada vez que se les ve juntos lo único que se tona es que el amor es mas fuerte que las diferencias, quien dirías el amor lo encuentras en quien menos pienses. Yo solo soy un espectador de amor que se profesan Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki, por lo que puedo creer que algún día yo conoceré el amor.

Si recuerdo bien ella lo amo desde la primera vez que lo vio, el solo tropezó con ella y no le importo por que ella era la chica mas poderosa en toda la universidad, quien no la conociera estaba en otro planeta.

Paso mucho tiempo desde aquel primer encuentro donde el destino se marco, sus encuentros eran cada vez más frecuentes tenían amigos en común, quien podría pensar eso, pero si los dos conocían al chico mas popular y rico de todo el país, por razones distintas tenían algo en común, ella comprometida con Sasuke Uchiha desde sus primeros años de vida y él solo su mejor y único amigo de verdad.

Su amistad inicia en aquella reunión en un antro donde el Uchiha y la Hyuga tendrían que asistir para mostrarle a la sociedad que estaban junto aunque sea solo por apariencia, ese día el cielo se fijo en el brillo de la luna.

Ella lucia hermosa, su cuerpo era el de una diosa, pero ella solo tenia cabeza para ese joven de cabellos dorados, pero su familia, su linaje y la sociedad nunca permitirían que eso pudiera darse seria contra la naturaleza, pero ellos solo se aislaron en su propio universo donde lo único que importa son ellos dos.

Meses después ellos viven un romance que es la envidia de quien los conocemos, solo con único problema todo este amor se esconde el la oscuridad de la noche donde su único testigo es la luna. Claro yo sigo aparentando su prometido en el día, mientras ella se entrega al amor y pasión en la noche, nada mas y nada menos que ami mejor amigo.


	2. Chapter 2 La primera diferencia

Capitulo 2.- La primera diferencia.

La pasión se desborda en aquella habitación, el ambiente que rodeaba aquellos cuerpos que se entraban al amor, a la pasión y hasta la lujuria, si es difícil creer que en este momento me entregue no solo en cuerpo sino en alma al hombre que más amo, cada caricia, cada beso compensa nuestras diferencias, solo espero que este amor nunca termine, me enamore de él desde que lo vi, sus ojos como el cielo que en este momento, solo mostraban la misma pasión y fuego que un volcán al ser erupción, con la misma fuerza me pose y arremete contra mi cuerpo, sus carisias , sus besos provocan un ardor en mi piel que me derrite que saca toda la pasión que en mi cuerpo se esconde, pero mi timidez me limita, pero creo que al eso no le importa el disfruta con juguetear con mi cuerpo.

Ahh, Na _ ru _ to - Hinata

Te amo hime –naruto

Sigue _ no _ te _detengas – Hinata

Ya no aguanto - -naruto

Naruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuto- Hinata

Himeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- Naruto

Nuestros cuerpos están tendidos después de hacer el amor por varias horas, es increíble que hasta en la cama seamos diferentes, yo soy tímida y no me atrevo a mirarlo y mucho menos atacarlo, su virilidad, es que tengo que reconocer que es enorme, kami – sama que pienso, el tiene la culpa, me he vuelto una lujuriosa, estar cerca de él me ha cambiado, ya no importa donde estemos, el siempre me quiere hacer el amor a cualquier hora, no importa si hay personas a nuestro alrededor, el solo busca tocarme y besarme, me roba la poca voluntad que me queda.

Mañana iras con Sasuke teme a la fiesta de tu padre –Naruto

Hai – Hinata

Cuando le diremos que de nuestra relación– Naruto

No lo sé – Hinata

Hinata te amo pero no puedo esperar no soy un cobarde y mucho menos te voy a perder por un capricho de tu padre – Naruto

Naru, solo espera un poco, a que el entienda que Sasuke y yo no sentimos nada por el otro, las cosas son más complicadas de lo que crees –Hinata {sin darle la cara}

No estoy arto de espera, todos creen que soy el amante, el traidor, no entiendes, no soy un cobarde – Naruto

Naruto se levanta y se coloca su ropa, yo no puedo decir ninguna palabra soy tan cobarde no lo quiero perder pero le tengo tanto miedo a mi padre a su reacción, a sus represarías a que lo dañe y el no entiende que lo amo pero el miedo es mayor, no quiero que lo lastimen.

Han pasado 12 hrs desde que Naruto salió del departamento molesto y ni siquiera me a llamada, creo que esta vez si está enfadado, quiero buscarlo pedirle perdón, pero tengo que llegar a casa de mi padre, ya que me ha citado, no sé de que se trate pero no puedo dejar las cosas así, llamare a Sasuke, para ver si lo avisto, tengo que arreglar las cosas no lo quiero perder por cobarde.

_  
__  
__  
__  
__  
_**_Naruto_**_  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
_**_Hinata_**_  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  
_

Espero que les agrades y gracia a **Delta2007 **y **Hatake Nabiki**, por el apoya al igual a los que lo se tomaron la molestia y el tiempo de leer la historia, le agradecería, si me ayudaran con algunos conflictos , que podrían sugerir entre ellos por sus diferencias, ya que últimamente estoy escasa de inspiración, hasta luego y gracias por leer mi finc.

Bye

Saludos y besos


	3. club de fans

Capitulo 3.- el club de fans

No localice a Sasuke, no sé qué está pasando, debo relajarme sino mi padre podría descubrir que le miento y eso no lo puedo permitir por Naruto, debo de ser valiente, solo espero que no me gane el miedo.

Llego a casa mi padre se encuentra en la biblioteca, estoy es muy extraño, no sé qué es lo que querrá decirme, presiento que no es nada bueno, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, más que obedecerlo no creo que le agrade la idea de que este enamorada de Naruto y que le he mentido por tanto tiempo, sé que me equivoque al mentirle, pero tiene un carácter muy frio, pero sobre todo se que no me dejara estar con Naruto, por que el no pertenece a nuestro circulo social, es tonto, pero a mi padre le importa la opinión de los demás, preservar la buena imagen de la familia y seguir las normas sociales, no vivimos en el siglo pasado donde los matrimonios son arreglados pero nuestras amistades son los únicos que aceptan esto de las barreras de la clase social y que no hay que mezclarlas, es absurdo pero no puedo hacer nada.

Entro y puedo ver a mi padre con el semblante mas serio de lo normal, se que el ya sabe, lo sé, el me va a gritar, va querer matar a Naruto, por el simple hecho de que se fijo en mí, sin olvidar que el señor Uchiha, va odiarme por dañar la imagen de su familia, si el es igual que mi padre nunca se preocupa por lo que siente Sasuke, pero en fin debo de afrontarlo, voy hacer valiente4 por el, por nuestro amor.

Quien iba a pensar que la fiesta de esta noche será para ponerle fecha a mi matrimonio, como pude permitir que esto pasara, cuando Sasuke se entere que debemos casarnos dentro de dos mese, me va a querer matar esto va arruinar su vida, sin olvidar que esto le romperá el corazón a Naruto, tengo que localizarlo antes de que se entere.

Lo he buscado por todo el campus y no lo encuentro, pero como puedo ser tan tonta, de seguro debe de estar en el gimnasio o en la chancha de basquetbol, si no me equivoque el está practicando con el equipo y también esta Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Gaara, Neji, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Sai y hasta Choji, pero necesito hablar con él.

Espero que a que la practica termine, pero que molestas pueden ser las chicas, son tan escandalosas, como es posible que estas los sigan a todas partes no sé como Ino, Temari y Tenten soportan que sus novios sean acosados, como es que Naruto tiene su propio club, solo pensé que Sasuke, era popular con las chicas.

Pero no, también él tenía que ser tan guapo, porque no se conforma con ser el rebelde y distraído del campus, no tiene que competir con Sasuke y Gaara por todo, hasta por quien tiene más fans, es absurdo, pero a si es él.

Han pasado 20 minutos y Naruto no sale de los vestidores, mejor voy a buscarlo y mi sorpresa es mayor cuando lo veo rodeada de un grupo de chicas y con una enorme sonrisa, mi lagrimas se derraman cuando veo que una de ellas lo besa y el no hace nada para apartarla, prefiero irme a mi casa arreglarme Sasuke pasara por mí a las 8:30, no me gusta hacer esperar a las personas y menos a él, ya me ayudado suficiente, como para molestarlo con algo tan tonto.

Sé que las cosas con él están mal, se que él es popular y Yo simplemente soy invisible para los demás, pero porque me hace esto, porque no la aparto, porque correspondió al beso, será que de verdad el amor entre dos seres diferentes no se puede sobrevivir las barreras.

Debo de darme prisa Sasuke llegara en 20 min. La puerta se abre y para mi sorpresa es Naruto, que al verme arreglada de esta manera se sorprende pregunta a donde voy, parece ser que se ha olvidado que hoy es la cena con mi padre, pero en fin, debo irme y no quiero hablar con él ya estar de para que apenas llegue de la universidad.

Gracias por su tiempo, pero sobre todo por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic.

Hasta pronto saludos y besos

Atte: kireinahana


	4. Retrato de Familia

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de el autor ****Masashi **

**$$$_______$$$_____$$$___$$$_______$$$_$$$$$$$$$$$_**

$$$____$$$____$$$____$$$_$$$_____$$$__$$$_________

$$$_____$$$_________$$$___$$$___$$$___$$$$$$$$____

$$$_______$$$_____$$$______$$$_$$$____$$$_________

$$$$$$$$$_____$$$____________$$$______$$$$$$$$$$$_

Capitulo 4.- Retrato de Familia

Las cosas se complican Sasuke no se opuso a la fecha de la boda, esto sí es un golpe bajo, sino que pidió que se adelantara una semana por lo que mi boda se realizara en tan solo 7 semanas, la cena es amena, nuestras familias siempre sean llevado bien, me siento feliz, es raro pero con cada día que pasa mi acercamiento a Sasuke es mayor, el es silencioso, callado ama la tranquilidad, están diferente a Naruto.

La tranquilidad que me invade es extraña, me relaja, su aroma inunda mi cerebro y bloquea mi racionamiento, como llegamos a esto, el mejor amigo de mi novio, pero sobre todo mi prometido me está besando, aunque tengo los ojos cerrados puedo sentir todos esos ojos sobre nosotros, mañana las fotografías de este beso estarán en primera plana, pero que puedo hacer nunca espere que Uchiha me besara, pero es delicioso el néctar que emana su boca, es agridulce, adictivo, su lengua están inquieta y escurridiza, está recorriendo cada milímetro de mi boca, el aire se escapa de la pasión que nuestras lenguas provocan, necesito respirar pero no quiero de sentir sus labios, su lengua, por kami esto es distinto a lo que nunca he sentido que me pasa.

Pov. de Sasuke

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, maldita sea mi padre quiere que me case, no le basta con que la prensa rumore sobre nuestra vida sexual, se que suena estúpido, pero ella y yo nunca nos hemos ni siquiera besado en público, bueno nunca ha pasado de un roce de piel o de tomarnos de la mano, no si no que quiere un heredero de las familias más poderosas de konoha, esto se está complicando y luego Naruto sale con esa estupidez.

Maldita sea, Naruto le vas a destrozar el corazón cuando sentaré de aquella conversación, por qué si se supone que la amas?, pero cuando apareció ella otra vez, tu volviste a caer, solo espero que no te arrepientas, después dobe, porque ya no habrá marcha atrás, cuando ella sea mi esposa, tu no podrás acercarte.

Como es posible estos malditos periodistas románticos, como que una fotografía, de la pareja feliz, no, no se conforman que posemos como estúpidos frente a ellos sino que quieren una fotografía que represente nuestro amor, pero cual amor si solo somos amigos, conocidos, pero sobre todo prisioneros de la misma celda, que es la sociedad.

Bueno aquí voy, respira Sasuke, se natural, no es a la primera chica que besas, solo cierra los ojos e imagina que es como cualquier otra fans estupida, no puedo su aliento chocando contra mis labios, su aroma es exquisito, el rose de mis labios en contra de los suyos me produce una descarga eléctrica que corre desde mis labios hasta mi estomago, necesito mas, no puedo evitarlo, mi lengua rosa sus labios quiero probar mas, esto es inexplicable nunca sentí esto con nadie, mi mano recorre su espalda, puedo sentir su piel a través de su escote, mi mano derecha a caricia su pequeña cintura, la atraigo mas a mí, siento sus senos aplastarse con mis pectorales, tengo una necesidad increíble de recorrer su cuerpo, como es posible que sienta esto, ellas es la mujer de la cual está enamorado mi mejor amigo, aunque estoy empezando a dudarlo, su lengua juega con la mía, la pasión empieza a acumularse entre mis piernas, necesito parar esto no quiero cometer errores, me separo de ella y no puedo evitar mirar sus ojos están completamente confundidos, al igual que los míos creo que ella sintió lo mismo, necesito aclarar mis ideas por el bien de los tres, pero sobre todo por el mío no quiero perder a mi amigo, pero tampoco puedo controlar este huracán de sentimientos que invaden mi cuerpo.

Los aplausos y las felicitaciones nos vuelven a la realidad, nuestros padres nos miran con sorpresa, pero en sus ojos puedo ver orgullo, felicidad, creo que por primera vez mi padre me mira así, no quiero que me vuelva a mirar como lo hacía, en mis labios siento como una sonrisa se forma, tomo a Hinata de la cintura y la alego de los periodista con destino a nuestra familia.

Mi madre se acerca a nosotros y nos felicita, no puedo evitar mirarla con tanto cariño, la abrazo, es la única que me apoya, creo que tiene razón, cuando dice que soy el centro del universo de mi madre, pero ella siempre a estado ahí para mí como desilusionarla, como romperle las esperanzas que tiene, se acerca mi padre y me felicita, pone su mano en mi hombro y me susurra algo que nunca en la vida me pude esperar de el, soy feliz y todo gracias a un matrimonio arreglado.

Estoy orgulloso de ti, Sasuke – Fugaku

La sonrisa de mis labio se incrementa, veo como el padre de Hinata la braza, puedo ver que le dice algo, que la hace feliz, lo veo en sus ojos perla, que muestran un brillo increíble, que me hipnotiza, Hiashi se voltea y me dala mano, con un fuerte apretón mientras me felicita, pero sobre todo me pida que cuide a su tesoro, esas palabras causan que Hinata derrame pequeñas lagrimas y un sonrojo aparezca en su rostro, mi madre la abraza como si fuera una pequeña, la prensa pide una foto de la familia entera, ninguno se opone, creo que es un momento mágico.

**************************************************************

Mientras que en un departamento pequeño, un joven rubio está confundido esa tarde se volvió a encontrar con aquella joven que le robo el corazón, su corazón está confundido.

Que voy hacer, por que regresaste Sakura - Naruto

Quisiera pedirles su ayuda, ya que no se si este fin será un sasuhina o un naruhina, espero que me ayuden a darle una pareja fija a hina, por que este capítulo me gusto, y la pareja es de mis favoritas, pero agradeceré de todo corazón si me ayudan.

Gracias por su tiempo, pero sobre todo por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic.

Le deseo un buen dia y espero que estén bien y pronto volvernos a encontrar con otro capítulo.

Hasta pronto saludos y besos

Atte: kireinahana


	5. Aparecen las diferencias

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de el autor ****Masashi **

********************************************************************

Capitulo 5 Las diferencias salen a relucir

La mañana es hermosa no puedo evitar sonreí, sé que es muy raro que yo lo esté haciendo pero a decir verdad aquella noche fue inolvidable mi padre orgulloso de mí, mi suegro cariñoso con ella, quien pensaría que lo que empezó como un matrimonio concertado, se convierta en la solución a nuestras tristeza y problemas, se que las cosas no son fáciles por qué ella ama aquel hombre, aquel que a partir de esa noche se ha convertido en mi rival, si sé que esto es difícil, pero como evitarlo él me pidió que la alegara de él, ya que las diferencias como él las nombro son mayor, de las coincidencias, no tienen nada en común según el, como puede ser tan baka y creer que ella y yo si podemos se la pareja perfecta, si las diferencias de clase son su impedimento mayor, para que su relación exista, entonces el impedimento de carácter, de alma, no son mayores, ella es como la luz de la luna que ilumina y ahuyenta la soledad, pero sobre todo que alega a la oscuridad, entonces si él es la oscuridad como pueden estar juntos, si la oscuridad y la luz no pueden convivir juntos.

Su sonrisa se alegado, saber que un ser nocturno no puede convivir con un ser de luz, ya que no hay tiempo ni espacio en donde estos puedan unirse, donde puedan amarse. Pero aquel primer beso, aquel primer encuentro donde sus esencias se mezclaron, pero sobre todo donde se combinaron, las sensaciones y los deseos por aquellos labios siguen tan vivíos, los días han pasado, pero el deseo, la necesidad de volver a saborear aquel néctar es cada día mas irracional, ya que sus ojos solo contemplan esos labios

Los pasos se acercan cada vez más, susurran su nombre, la sonrisa vuelve a sus labios, su madre lo llama, desde aquella noche el está más alegre pues su padre esta más amable con el cariñoso y orgulloso, no es necesario que su padre lo diga, para que él lo note. Esta tarde ira con su madre a comprar su traje de boda, si suena raro, pero su madre le ha obligado con aquella dulce mirada a involucrarse en los preparativos de la boda, ya que como ella dice la boda no solo es de la novia, sino también de él.

El desayuno paso tranquilo, mi hermano Itachi se la ha pasado molestándolo desde aquella mañana donde en primera plana, sale la imagen del menor de los Uchiha's en plena expresión de amor con su prometida, si la imagen es perfecta, las revistas rosas, al igual que los programas durante una semana entera se la pasaron hablando de lo bien que lucíamos juntos, si pero lo mejor de ver aquellas imágenes es que me obliga a recordar aquella sensación, aquel nuevo deseo de tener de nuevo los labios de la ojiperla, si por que sus encuentro son cada vez mayor.

Las diferencias son cada vez más notorias, si resulta que ella prefiere los tonos claros y el los oscuros, sin olvidar que él es frio y ella es muy expresiva y cariñosa, ella es tímida e insegura, el es muy seguro y reservado.

Sea percatado de todo esto, porque después de aquella noche ella y el tuvieron que desayunar juntos para hablar de lo ocurrido el solo recordarlo, lo hace sonreí, ya que las cosas empiezan a tomar un rumbo distinto, lo están alegando de la soledad, si quién lo diría un hombre de la noche entrando al mundo de la luz y solo por ella, por aquel deseo, por aquella adición que nació de aquel encuentro.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-****************************-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo las cosas con mi padre están genial, el está orgulloso de mi, de mi decisión, pero pensar que estoy consiguiendo esto por sacrificar mí amor, se que las cosas con Naruto no están bien en los últimos días, es sea comportado de manera distinta, está muy frio sus caricias no se siente igual, sé que es raro pero aquella mañana después de la cena, Naruto no me digo nada, como si no le hubiera importado, sin olvidar que no me ahecho ningún comentario acerca de todas las cosas que se dicen de mi relación con Sasuke, pensé que pondría el grito en el cielo pero esto no paso creo que las cosas entre él y yo está mal, muy mal me duele y lo peor de todo es que no tengo con quien hablar y desahogar esta pena, alguien que me abrase y que me dé palabras de aliento alguien que me haga sentir bien solo con su presencia.

**Sasuke**

Por qué su nombre salió de mis labios, porque esta sensación, por qué este recuerdo golpea mi mente una y otra vez, por que el recuerdo de sus manos acariciando mi espalda, me hace estremecer, por que el sentir el roce de sus labios me quita el aliento, esto no tiene sentido en estos días, la imágenes me bombardean, mi cuerpo tiembla con su presencia, si desde aquella noche las reuniones familiares son algo que se presentan, si porque la hora de la comida en plan familiar sea transformado en una extraña pero deliciosa tradición, estos días nuestras familias sean reunido para los preparativos, tu madre y Hanabi se encargan de planear, si mi hermana está muy contenta con lo de la boda, hasta creo que Itachi está contento, la familia sea unido, por qué ayer que te vi sentado junto a tu padre, el brillo que tenían tus ojos me cautivo, es algo que nunca vi en ti, pero sobre todo nunca imagine que pudieras ser de esta forma, atento y un poco cariñoso, si por que cuando tu madre se acerco a ustedes no pude evitar ver la mirada de ternura que le brindaste, porque en la forma en que te acaricio el rostro y tu tomaste su mano, fue como ver a un niño pequeño que no esconde sus sentimientos, porque por primera vez te vi sin tu mascara de frialdad y seriedad que siempre traes puesta, por que el estar en familia nos ha cambiado a los dos y lo peor de todo es que no quiero ser yo la culpable de que pierdas esa expresión, no quiero ser yo la que rompa con ese lazo que se construyo a partir de nuestro compromiso, porque esta relación, no es un castigo sino que puede ser nuestra salvación.

Que es lo que nos une a ti y a mí, aparte de este compromiso puede haber algo más?

-°-°-°-°-°--°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-***************-°-°-°-°--°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Gracias por su tiempo, pero sobre todo por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic.

Hasta pronto saludos y besos

Atte: kireinahana


	6. una mañana de reflexiones

Capitulo 7.- una mañana de reflexiones

Me duele la cabeza, es imposible que esto me pase a mí, el frio y serio cubito de hielo Uchiha, como es posible que el dobe me arrastrara hasta aquel lugar, sin olvidar que mi próximo primo, que es igual de serio que yo, bueno en realidad es un poco mas sociable también hiciera acto de presencia, no entiendo porque todos estaban ahí, necesito hablar con el dobe, quiero explicaciones de que es lo que estábamos celebrando, si era por mi próxima boda el no debería estar celebrando a no ser porque él está con Sakura, si esto es verdad mi Hina, va ser muy infeliz.

No me queda otra que levantarme, son tan solo las 9:00 am, me imagino que mi padre se va aponer a gritarme porque lo único que recuerdo es que llegue muy tomado y que el idiota de Itachi me llevo hasta mi cuarto, bueno tengo que enfrentar a mi padre y las molestas burlas de Itachi, lo peor de todo es que este maldito dolor de cabeza es intenso y tengo que soportar todo.

Salgo de la ducha, tengo que aceptar que esto fue relajante, entro al armario y veo que colgado y cubierto por un protector, esta mi traje de bodas, solo recordar el día que mi madre, el inútil de Itachi y hasta mi padre fuimos con el mejor diseñador del país, para que me tomara las medidas, ese día fue muy divertido, los cuatro íbamos en el auto, por primera vez mi padre me pidió que manejara, esta vez todos compartimos el auto, el trayecto fue ameno, hablamos, de negocios, pero mi madre nos obligo a pensar sobre la boda, mi padre me sorprendió al decirme que él nos regalara un lujoso departamento para vivir, pero que después tendríamos que adquirir una casa, para los niños, ya que él quiere muchos nietos, eso fue el momento más intenso de la conversación, no sé cómo es que llegue a esto pero pensar en ella, me altera los sentidos, esta boda no es como lo pensé en un inicio.

Cada día, me coloco mi ropa negra el día de hoy no tengo porque ir a la universidad, ya que termine, solo falta presentar mi tesis y concluiré mis estudios universitarios, es un poco ególatra decir que he sido el mejor alumno, junto con Gaara y Neji, aunque del dobe no puedo decir lo mismo, ya que no es tan malo pero si es un tonto tomar filosofía, no sé cómo pero hemos sobre pasado las crisis, el tiempo, la distancia y puedo decir que nuestra amistad solo sea fortalecido, el aria cualquier cosa por mí y yo por el aunque no lo demuestre, pero esta vez creo que Hinata será la última prueba de esta amistad, porque si Naruto reclama su amor, el se encontrara con Sasuke Uchiha, no el amigo, sino con el rival, porque selo dije en aquella conversación, que en el momento que Hinata se convierta en la señora Uchiha el tendrá que olvidarla para siempre, solo le quedan cinco semanas para tratar de evitar el matrimonio.

Aun que con cada día que Hinata y yo convivimos, me doy cuenta que ella es incapaz de echarse para atrás, ya que los dos tenemos mucho que perder, por lo que creo que este matrimonio ya nada, ni nadie lo puede evitar, no puedo evitar sonreír, al ver a mi suegro y mi cuñada, pero no veo Neji, me imagino que estará en peores condiciones que las mías, al igual que Gaara, no pensé que tomaras hasta esas horas, creo buenos corrieron del lugar, por el escándalo que traía Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro y Lee, que con solo unas cuantas copas, estaban tirados diciendo y haciendo tonterías, lo bueno es que Shino, Shikamaru y Choji no tomar casi nada, por lo que el llegar a casa fue fácil, ya que no me imagino que abría pasado si Shino que es el más serio y sobre todo el más aburrido no hubiera ido, nos hubieran mandado a prisión por unas horas por el desorden y el escándalo que traían los imperactivos y ruidosos, ya que Neji, Gaara y yo solo no la pasamos tomando en silencio, debes en cuando hablamos, después creo que me dormí, ya no recuerdo bien que paso después, solo sé que Shikamaru me trajo a casa y Itachi me llevo a mi cuarto y mi padre me regañaba o gritaba, no me acuerdo.

Saludo a mi familia, si somos ya una sola familia, Hanabi me saludo con un abrazo, lo correspondí es raro, pero todo a cambiado hasta yo, en eso escucho a mi madre decir que el desayuno está servido, me sorprendo al ver a Neji, en el comer con Itachi y mi padre, Neji tría lentes oscuros, no puedo evitar que una sonrisa de arrogancia se muestre en mi rostro, porque creo que hasta en tomar soy mejor, mi suegro se sentó enfrente de mi padre, a su lado izquierdo estaba Hanabi, después Itachi, luego el lugar de mi madre, después mi padre, me siento a lado de mi padre y junto a Neji, después hay un lugar vacio, pero para mi sorpresa, la que entra al comedor es nada más y nada menos que la mujer que me atraído luz, si mi prometida entra con una bandeja, en la cual hay un par de tasa, le entrega una a su primo y otra a mí, me pregunto si me dolía la cabeza, yo solo asentí y me entrego un par de pastillas, después a Neji le entrego un par de pastillas, pero le dijo que no se las tomara hasta después de comer algo por que le irritaría el estomago, Neji solo le sonríe de manera tierna, nunca había visto a Neji de esa forma creo que ella tiene un don para derretir el hielo, por que ablandar el corazón de dos iceberg.

El desayuno fue muy tranquilo, no sabía el motivo por el que estábamos reunidos, pero mi respuesta llego cuando mi madre dijo que iríamos a ver el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción, para probar el menú, veríamos la decoración del lugar, sin olvidar que mi padre, Itachi, Neji, Hiashi sama y yo iríamos a ver una agencia de bienes raíces, mientras mi madre, mi cuñada y mi dulce prometida irían a una prueba del vestido, ya que según mi madre Hinata bajo de peso, por lo que hay que arreglarlo.

Al terminar el desayuno, nos dividimos, mientras mis padre estaba, con Hiashi y Hanabi, Itachi y Neji, estaban recargos en el auto, por lo que pude notar Itachi molestaba a Neji, en eso me di cuenta que mi querida Hinata todavía no salía así que entre a la mansión, y la encontré saliendo de la cocina con una botella de agua y unas pastillas, me supongo que son para Neji, para mi sorpresa, me extendió la botella, yo no la tome, ya que lo único que puede hacer fue tomar su ante brazo y jalarla, para esta mas cerca, en eso mi otra mano la atrapo por la cintura, deje de sujetar su brazo y pose mi mano en su mejilla, la acaricie y note aquel carmesí, tan tenue, sus labios, carmesí, me incitaban a besarlos y esta vez, no había nadie que me obligara, solo mis deseo, por lo que no pude evitar acercarme a ellos y rosarlos con mis labios, volví a sentir aquella descarga, ella cerró los ojos y yo continúe con el beso, cada vez más profundo mis mano se delicioso desde su rostro hasta su nuca para profundizar nuestra cercanía, la sensación era exquisita, su mano desocupada, se poso en mi cuello, mientras lo acariciaba y va subiendo hasta jugar con mi cabello, fue delicioso, era el primer beso, después de la noche de nuestro compromiso, en dos semanas, lo necesitaba al igual que ella, pero el aire se nos escaba, por lo que separarnos era inevitable, pero no quería hacia que, no me alegue de ella, mis labios quedaron tan cerca de los de ella que se rosaba, después de una profunda bocanada de aire, vuelvo a besarla pero esta vez nos interrumpe mi padre, ya que nos habíamos tardado en salir, en eso volteo y mi madre y mi suegro nos ven con ternura y dulzura, por lo que no puedo evitar sonreír, así que la tomo de la cintura y salimos de la casa, en dirección al los automóviles, mi madre y Hanabi están en el vehículo, el chofer de los Uchiha las llevara, así que antes de que ella se alejara, la bese, de despedida, mientras sentía la mirada de todos sobre nosotros, así que antes de alegarme, por primera vez, se acerque a su oído y le dije, nos vemos en la tarde y bese su frente.

**Creo que en tan pocas horas he pensado mucho, pero sobre todo he actuado como un hombre enamorado y no me molesta porque saben creo que lo estoy y no me importa que piensen de mi.**

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia, realmente espero que sea de su agrado y que los ayude a tener un buen rato, gracias a los que me han dejado algún comentario, porque me alientan a seguir con la historia.

Espero estén bien, tengan un excelente día y hasta pronto

Atte: kireinahan


	7. DESICIONES Y CONFUCIONES

Capitulo 7. Decisiones y confusiones

La mañana a pasado rápido, mi padre y el señor Hiashi han discutido todo el trayecto desde la agencia de bienes raíces, lo peor de todo este esta discusión me incumbe demasiado, si por que se está discutiendo mi vida sexual de una manera tan despreocupada, por decirlo de tal forma, si el tema es si compran un simple departamento o mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, todo esto por culpa del dobe de mi aniki, si porque si él no hubiera dicho que podría ser que Hinata y yo podríamos incrementar la familia en poco tiempo, nada hubiera sucedido, si por que el señor Hiashi me atormento el trayecto preguntando si Hinata estaba embarazada y por eso había aceptado que la boda se adelantara sin olvidar aquellas siniestras mirada que estoy recibiendo.

Lo peor del caso es que el inútil de Neji, se le ocurrió abrirla boca, solo para decir que yo seria incapaz de embarazar a su prima, por lo que mi padre, se puso hablar que los Uchiha somos unos sementales y que yo podría dar un heredero a las familias lo antes posible, la conversación es muy incómoda, asique decidí desconectarme y no pensar, si por que después de que ellos empezaron a decir tonterías, como que en su juventud tenían club de fans por toda la cuidad y por el país entero, sin olvidar a sus antiguos romances y a contar con cuantas jóvenes compartieron noches de pasión, la competencia por quien tiene mayor atractivo con la mujer era el tema, si mi madre estuviera aquí el gran Fugaku Uchiha estaría inconsciente, pero no ella tiene que estar cuidando de mi amada hime.

Mis pensamientos son sacados, por culpa de Neji, que me pregunta sobre el dobe, solo le dijo que no se que esté haciendo, pero me preocupa que este tramando, porque aunque sé que él podría reclamar lo que es suyo, yo no estoy dispuesto a dárselo, por que el me lo entrego pero sobre todo porque ella es un tesoro que no estoy dispuesto a perder, sería un baka si la pierdo.

**Así que peleare por lo que me pertenece ……………………**

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Desde que salimos de la mansión Uchiha, no puedo evitar acariciar mis labios, estoy tan confundida hace tan solo un par de semanas era feliz, junto a Naruto, pero hoy no se qué ocurre y mucho menos se como termine en esta situación, desde aquel primer beso ya hace dos semanas, mi cabeza no deja de gritarme que esto está mal, porque yo tengo una relación un compromiso con aquel oji cielo, tengo una historia, un pasado y no puedo de la noche a la mañana dejarlo votado por la luz, ya no se mi relación con Sasuke es conocida por todos, es algo que vivo de día, pero en la oscuridad de la noche una Hinata rebelde enamorada se entregaba a una relación oculta, creo que soy una traicionera, las lagrimas salen por mis ojos y no puedo detener su trayecto, por lo que giro mi rostro en dirección a la ventanilla, para ocultar mi tristeza, mi culpabilidad, me hundo en mis pensamientos.

Nee chan que ocurre – Hanabi

…………

Hinata te encuentras bien – Mikoto

Nee chan – Hanabi [mientras coloca su mano en el hombro de su hermana para regresarla a la realidad]

Que ocurre Hanabi – Hinata mientras oculta sus perlas con sus parpados, mientras una furtiva lagrimilla surca por sus mejillas

Por qué lloras nee chan – Hanabi

No es nada, solo recordaba – Hinata mientras les brindaba una sonrisa amarga

Hinata, creo que estas un poco preocupada – Mikoto

Hai – Hinata mientras regresa su vista aquel paisaje que es recorrido por el vehículo

No deberías, se que tu y Sasuke formaran una bella familia – Mikoto mientras sonríe

Realmente no se qué pensar Uchiha sama – Hinata

Dime Mikoto, en pocas semanas seré como tu madre - Mikoto

Ante aquellas palabras Hinata sonríe con amargura, mientras Hanabi, cierra sus ojos, para ocultar la melancolía, Mikoto se da cuenta del efecto que sus palabras tuvieron en aquellas pequeñas, por lo su corazón revela sus sentimiento

Ya que su madre no puede estar con ustedes, se que nunca podre ocupar su lugar pero quiero que me vea como una madre adoptiva, alguien que las quiere y que las protegerá de cualquier cosa, ya que seremos solo una familia

Hanabi, abre sus ojos por la sorpresa y escudriña la mirada de la mujer que acaba de auto proclamarse su segunda madre para encontrar un rastro de falsedad en aquellas palabras, pero su sorpresa es mayor a no encontrar nada más que sinceridad, cariño y amor, por lo que no puede evitar que sus sentimientos la traicionen, le otorga un sincero abrazo aquella pelinegra, que recibe gustosa la muestra de afecto

Hinata ha mirado la escena, aquellas palabras resuenan en su cabeza, las dudas siguen presente con mayor fuerza y su corazón se estremece, tratando de advertirle algo, recordándole alguien, mientras su cabeza solo le recuerda aquella sensaciones, aquellas imágenes, por lo que se confunde no sabe qué hacer, que pensar y sobre todo a quien obedecer.

Si elijo la clandestinidad y la oscuridad, perdería el respeto de mi padre, sin olvidar que lastimaría a Sasuke y no quiero hacer eso, no quiero dañar a nadie, pero si escojo la luz, la libertad estaría dañando a Naruto, que me amado bajo toda condición, que ha soportado ser tratado como un mal amigo, solo por nuestro amor, que está dispuesto a luchar por nuestro amor, kami sama ayúdame.

**Hay mucho en juego, la felicidad de dos hombres maravillosos, es elegir entre la luz y la oscuridad, entre el bien y el mal, pero que es lo mejor es algo que no se……………….**

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Después de aquel trayecto llegamos aquellas oficinas donde se localiza Konan la mejor diseñadora de modas, sin olvidar que es la novia de Itachi, por lo que ahora también mi cuñada, están raro de la noche a la mañana tenga unos suegros, un cuñado y una cuñada, todo es tan rápido, que creo que si es necesario que piense bien que decisión tomare.

Konan elaboro un vestido esplendido, dice que está hecho para ser portado por una princesa, lo que provoca que me apene, no estoy acostumbrada a que me alaguen, sobre todo mi timidez me evita que sea el centro de atención, por lo que recuerdo que Sasuke y yo somos diferentes, el está acostumbrado hacer admirado y adulado, mientras que yo siempre estoy en la sombras y soy invisible ante los demás.

Al probarme aquel vestido ajustado, que hace que mi cuerpo resalte aquellas curvas que he tratado de esconder durante mucho tiempo, por lo que al mirarme al espejo un rojo intenso cubre mis mejillas, por lo que evito salir ante la mirada de aquellas tres mujeres que esperan con impaciencia que modele aquella joya, pero Konan me obliga a salir del vestidor, por lo que solo opto por agachar la cabeza y jugar con mis dedos por nerviosismo, que incrementa cuando escucho al personal del lugar decir halagos hacia mi persona, así que el rojo ya no solo tiñe mis mejillas si no que se a expandido por todo mi rostro.

Nee chan luces espectacular – Hanabi

Hanabi tiene razón, solo un pequeño problema, de la cintura queda un poco flojo, así que hay que arreglarlo – Konan [mientras coloca sus manos en mi cintura, para ver cuánto es lo que he adelgazado]

Tienes razón Konan, solo espero que Hinata no decida bajar de nuevo de peso, porque sino el vestido le quedara enorme – Mikoto [mientras Hanabi asiente con la cabeza y Konan toma mis medidas de nuevo]

Después de un pequeño discurso sobre la buena alimentación y los problemas alimenticios por parte de Mikoto sama, salimos en dirección a lugar de la recepción, esta vez Konan sea unido a nostras, sin olvidar que Tenten, me pregunto si podría acompañarnos a lo que yo solo le pedí, bueno casi le suplico que lo hiciera, no es que no me guste la compañía de aquellas tres mujeres, pero estoy confundida y necesito una amiga que me escuche y que me ayude a despegar esta dudas, ya que se que si no lo hago pronto, esta unión será inevitable.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

**Solo espero no equivocarme ………………**

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia, realmente espero que sea de su agrado y que los ayude a tener un buen rato, gracias a los que me han dejado algún comentario, porque me alientan a seguir con la historia. Perdón si son muy cortos,, es que creo que la historia esta pensada de esta forma, bueno cualquier cosa que no sea de sua grado menciónemelo, ya que con esto me harán mejorar, en esta locura que es presar mi imaginación en palabras

Espero estén bien, tengan un excelente día y hasta pronto

Atte: kireinahana


	8. Huida

**Capitulo 8.- Huida**

Llegamos al gran salón, tiene un jardín enorme, sin olvidar que es hermoso, por lo que escuchado de Mikoto sama, aquí se llevara a cabo la ceremonia, la verdad creo que me entusiasma mucho, empezamos el recorrido sin mi padre, niisan, Sasuke, Uchiha sama e Itachi kun, por lo que empezamos con elegir el lugar adecuado donde colocar las silla y los demás arreglos, pero la verdad estoy muy intranquila, no puedo dejar pensar en aquel rubio que se adueño de mi corazón hace años, pero la verdad, en tan solo unos días, parece que mi corazón empieza albergar un nuevo inquilino y eso me preocupa ya que no sé en qué momento la burbuja que me ha cubierto se reviente y me deje expuesta en un mundo de soledad y dolor, tengo miedo de regresar a la oscuridad.

Solo escucho los murmullos de las personas que me rodean, tengo tanto miedo, con cada paso que doy, siento que me alego de la poca luz que llegaba a mi calabozo, las lagrimas corren por mi rostro y no puedo detenerlas, mi cuerpo tiembla y todo por culpa de aquel sonido, aquella tonada que lo identifica, no quiero abrir los ojos, quiero que todo desaparezca, no quiero sufrir, pero más que nada en este mundo no quiero lastimar a nadie, la voz de Tenten me regresa al mi realidad, trata de evitar que las otras mujeres me vean en ese estado de nerviosos, según mi amiga tengo una crisis o un ataque de nervios, me alega del grupo, mi teléfono sigue sonando, esa melodía apuñala mi corazón, me grita traicionera, no puedo más tengo que salir de aquí, no puedo respirar, me duele el pecho, todo está borroso, solo dejo que mis pies me lleven lejos de todo, de todos, no quiero nada, solo quiero soledad y tranquilidad aclarar mis ideas y perderme entre las personas, ser invisible por unos segundos.

Si quiero desaparecer, que nada de lo que yo haga afecte a nadie, que nada de lo que haga cause dolor, porque tengo que ser yo en este momento desearía ser cualquier otra mujer menos yo. Puedo oír de manera lejana la voz de Tenten gritar mi nombre con desesperación, también escucho a la señora Uchiha gritarme, puedo divisar la puerta estoy tan cerca de salir de aquí, en eso un auto se estaciona enfrente de aquel lugar, puedo ver que Sasuke dentro del vehículo, giro rápido a mi derecha, corro lo más fuerte que puedo, pero algo me detiene, he chocado con alguien, no puedo evitar caer, pero escucho los gritos de aquellas mujeres que me acompañan, puedo distinguir la voz de ni imoto pidiéndole a Sasuke que me detenga, así que me pongo de pie lo más rápido que puedo, me disculpo con la persona que he chocado, retomo mi ruta de huida, me pierdo entre la gente, pasan los minutos y no he detenido mi paso por nada, estoy exhausta y por segunda vez caigo pero esta vez no porque algo se interpusiera en mi camino si no que el aliento me falta, los pies me duelen, las lagrimas esta vez impiden que vea algo, así que aquí termino mi intento de escape de la cárcel, donde el carcelero es el destino y mi juez mi mala fortuna, pero sobre todo el condeno a muerte fue mi corazón, que puedo hacer.

Ya nada, solo ver como todo sigue su camino y perderme en las tinieblas, me que do sin moverme, solo las lagrimas siguen su trayecto, mientras el tiempo sucumbe, los pocos rayos han perecido para darle paso a la noche, creo que es momento de retomar el camino a la nada, donde la vida me lleve.

Limpio mis lágrimas y sus marcas, me pongo de pie, puedo ver que me encuentro en el parque de la ciudad así que mi departamento no está lejos, necesito descansar y ocultar por un tiempo en lo que logro aclarar mis ideas.

Logro llegar hasta mi refugio, entro enciendo todas las luces, quiero alegar a la oscuridad y al dolor, decidí subir por las escaleras y evitar que alguien me vea y pueda delatar a esta fugitiva el ruido del teléfono de mi hogar suena, en la pantalla de la contestadora muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes, sospecho que son de aquellos de los que escapado, por lo que decido descansar alegarme de ese aparato y que mejor para pensar que el agua, esta siempre a tenido un efecto especial en mí, me cautiva y tranquiliza, entro a la ducha, el primer golpe es abrumador, pero permanezco de pie, poco apoco la temperatura se regula y mi cuerpo se relaja, mi mente se desconecta y empieza a divagar en la luna, las estrellas y en el cielo nocturno que se puede observar desde la playa escuchando las olas tratando de adueñarse de mas territorio, el viento susurrando a la ser amado palabras de amor, una sonrisa a salido de mis labios, dejo que el agua se lleve el dolor, que me dé nueva vida y valor para enfrentar lo que se avecina.

Después de minutos de tranquilidad salgo en busca de algo que cubra mi cuerpo, me visto con una pijama violeta que consta de un pequeño camisón y de una pantaletas del mismo tono, seco mi larga cabellera, veo mi imagen en aquel espejo y una sonrisa de amargura se muestra, parece que nada bueno me sale, eso es lo que pienso. Me que do un tiempo observando aquel demacrado y triste reflejo, pero mi estomago reclama alimento, por lo que me encamino a la cocina a prepararme la cena, en aquella tranquilidad que me hacía falta. Después de ingerir un poco de alimento a como mi cama, para descansar, pero el aroma a naranjo me trae recuerdo, por lo que siento miedo, volteo a todas parte y no veo nada.

Decido cambiar todas las sabanas y cobertores, por algo que no tenga su esencia, después de terminar la tarea mis ojos se cierra y mi alma viaja lejos de mi cuerpo, descansó, descanso por primera vez en este amargo día.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°°**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Voy caminado por la calle que lleva al parque pero algo me sorprende es una joven que se encuentra en medio del lugar, su rostro es cubierto por lo que no distingo saber en el ambiente se percibe una gran tristeza, que lo invade al él, pero parece como si su puerto le desobedeciera, solo puedo mirarla y ver como cautiva con esa pureza, con mezcla de dolor y melancolía la cubren como el manto de la luna.

¡*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*¡

Un rubio se encuentra en frente de un pequeño apartamento después del anuncio de aquel compromiso, un peli rosa, se sorprende a ver aquel joven, porque no solo es su amigo, si no que es el mejor amigo de el hombre que ella amado, aquel que nunca la vio como una más y que por culpa de esa locura que la segó ante el orgullo, el dolor y el rencor y que la sigue cegando, por lo que no pudo ver lo que la vida le ofrecía un amor sincero, que vio perderse en los brazos de otra, la misma que ahora le arrebata a su capricho a su venda.

Naruto que haces aquí – Sakura

Solo quería hablar contigo y saludar – Naruto [con una sonrisa apagada]

Pasa, quieres algo de beber – Sakura

No, estoy bien la verdad, necesito hablar con alguien - y quien mejor que con la responsable de su confusión – Naruto

Quiero saber qué piensa del compromiso de ellos – Naruto – directo como el corazón le ordenaba ¨no sé porque nunca pienso las cosa, siempre le hago caso a lo que siento¨

Que el es mío y lo tengo que recuperar – Sakura [en sus palabras brilla la convicción, el orgullo y miedo, mucho a ser de nuevo alegada de su luz opaca pero luz].

Creo que estas decidida verdad – Naruto

Sí, siempre lo has sabido yo lo amo y el tienen que estar conmigo, se que esta confundido – Sakura

Nunca dejaras de amarlo verdad – Naruto

Eres un baka o que, siempre te lo e repetido – Sakura

Puedo preguntar otra cosa – Naruto

Hai – Sakura

Entonces porque aceptaste estar conmigo – Naruto [en sus ojos nubes negras aparecen anunciando una tormenta]

Pensé que si estaba contigo él se daría cuenta que me podría perder – Sakura

Sus puños se cierran de manera automática, la tristeza, el dolor se alojan en su corazón, las nubes que están en aquellos cielos empiezan arrogar las primeras gotas de saladas, trata de controlar la tormenta, aun que sea solo unos minutos más, necesita la verdad destruir aquella venda que su corazón creo en sus hermosas orbes, quiere el ultimo golpe, quiere saber que tan idiota fue para acabar con lo que era su vida por una tonta ilusión.

Nunca sentiste nada por m, entonces por qué me decías que me amadas mientras te hacia mía – Naruto

Sabes que por ti siempre he sentido cariño, ese de amigos, nada más, perdón pero no sé realmente creo que pensaba que eras el – Sakura [en sus ojos se muestra cobardía, miedo y mentiras]

Está bien, creo que es momento de irme – Naruto

Nos veremos luego – Sakura

Adiós – Naruto [adiós amor, adiós ilusión, adiós a una mentira] se alega con una aura que despide oscuridad, dolor y amargura

**Por que siento este dolor, esta tristeza……………. Naruto …………………..**

°*°*°*°*°**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Espere tanto tiempo, planee tantas cosas, aleje de mi aquella mujer que me entrego cada sentimiento, hasta el más pequeño, cada caricia, cada palabra de amor por nada, perdón Hinata, perdón por romper todo lo que teníamos, por una tonta ilusión.

Entro a mi apartamento y no hay nada, está sola, no hay rastros de aquel cálido aroma, esa esencia que solo tu despedías, por qué fui tan idiota de no darme cuenta que solo fui tras una mentira, te necesito Hinata, te necesito, no solo como mi mujer, sino aquella que destrozo esa soledad, alego la tristeza y me dio vida, por qué te perdí y pensar que ayer hasta fui con el teme para celebrar que los cuatro seriamos felices, pensar que tu y yo nunca podríamos estar juntos, porque había tantas diferencias, tantas personas en medio de nosotros, pero sobre todo estaba ella y su sombra.

Como verte de nuevo si yo mismo le pedí a Sasuke que te cuidara que te hiciera feliz, como recuperarte, como, solo dime como, si tan siquiera supiera la forma de alegarte de él y regresarte a mi lado, pero como…………….

**Claro tu me amas……….. eso es tu me amas no me dejarías por nada………………..**

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia, realmente espero que sea de su agrado y que los ayude a tener un buen rato, gracias a los que me han dejado algún comentario, porque me alientan a seguir con la historia. Perdón si son muy cortos, es que creo que la historia esta pensada de esta forma, bueno cualquier cosa que no sea de su a grado menciónemelo, ya que con esto me harán mejorar, en esta locura que es presar mi imaginación en palabras

**Disculpen por la tardanza la verdad no tenía tiempo y sobre todo esta última semana me había sentí un poco mal, así que perdón de nuevo. Como verán esta vez Hinata será la que sufra y Naruto regresara para impedir esa relación, pero no se preocupen ya que Sasuke a descubierto sus sentimientos no lo permitirá, Sakura con ella no se qué hacer espero que me ayuden con eso**

Espero estén bien, tengan un excelente día y hasta pronto

Atte: kireinahana


	9. La verdad

**Capitulo 9.- La verdad **

El sol se al sado en lo más alto del cielo, es medio día y yo sigo en esta cama en este lugar donde tantas veces me entregue a ti, donde tantas veces te declare mi amor, donde te jure lealtad y que hecho en un par de semanas todo cambio, yo estoy a punto de jurar fidelidad a un hombre que se adentro en mida de una manera tan inusual, con quien nunca pensé que podría tener algo, más que una relación de apariencias, pero en un segundo en una caricia, en un beso todo cambio, si por aquella unión aquella farsa nos ato de una manera indescifrable, porque un cariño nació entre los dos, porque este sentimiento surgió en el momento menos indicado, porque estoy dañando a Naruto, sin olvidar que estoy faltando aquel juramento de amor que nos hicimos en una noche de luna llena bajo aquel árbol de cerezos y como testigo aquel lago, las estrella y sobre todo aquellos sentimiento que todavía se encuentran dentro de mí, pero que no puedo evitar sentir como son desplazados por la imagen de Sasuke, por aquellas ganas de volver a sentir sus labios, de sentir sus manos tocando, de que nuestras pieles se vuelvan a encontrar, tengo miedo de que todo lo que está surgiendo solo sea una fantasías y que pierda lo que en realidad existe, que deje todo por una ilusión, un sueño, por un simple espejismo.

**Que hacer, que sentir, pero sobre todo que decidir……………………**

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Son las 10 am y se que debo levantarme, debo de arreglar los destrozos que echo en estos días, tengo una misión que cumpliré, hoy iré en busca del teme hablare con el después buscare a mi Hinata chan arreglare las cosas, le hare el amor y después no la volveré alegar de mi lado.

Son las dos de la tarde y no e visto ni al teme ni a Hinata chan, le he preguntado a nuestros amigos y ninguno sabe de ustedes, creo que solo me falta preguntarle al tarado de seigoku y el terrorífico de juugo ese tipo me da miedo, no sé cómo pueden ser tus amigo, bueno que creo que eres igual de antisocial que ellos por lo que yo no sé como yo puedo ser tu amigo, bueno, es hora de saber donde estas.

Ese par de inútiles no me dijeron nada solo me molestaron echándome en cara tu futura boda y que ya solo quedan cuatro semanas, como localizarte, si no estás en la universidad en tusa no contestan, ya se le hablare a Itachi el debe saber,.

Itachi hola – Naruto

…………..- Itachi

Soy Naruto, sabes dónde está el teme – Naruto

Si, Naruto espera te lo paso – Itachi

Que quieres dobe, estoy ocupado – Sasuke

Teme necesitamos hablar sobre Hinata – Naruto [demasiado serio para pensar que es Naruto]

Mira no es el momento, si, yo te busco – Sasuke [su tono de voz de muestra frialdad, pero en sus ojos se ve reflejada la angustia por no localizar a Hinata, al igual el miedo de que le haya pasado algo malo]

Está bien ya que no quieres verme, me oirás, voy a luchar por recuperar a Hinata, ella me ama y no la perderé – Naruto

_Sasuke no sabe que decir por primera vez se siente frustrado, está enfrentando de frente el miedo, si miedo a perder aquella mujer que le arrebato el corazón, que lo domino, que traspaso su coraza, que leyó sus gestos sobre aquella mascara de frialdad e indiferencia._

…………….- Sasuke

Teme me escuchaste ella me ama como yo la amo, así que desiste de ese matrimonio – Naruto

_No lo voy a permitir, no me ganarse Naruto, sobre todo porque tú me la entregaste, rechazaste sus sentimiento y la dejaste libre para que estuviera conmigo y ahora que e descubierto que la amo no la voy a perder, al principio pensé que nunca encontraría alguien te tenia envidia de tu relación con Hinata, los apoye en su mentira y los protegía, pero ya no más ella es la mujer que me libero de mi oscuridad y no la voy a perder, será mi esposa, la madre de mis hijo, pero sobre todo mi compañera por el resto de nuestras vidas,_

Está bien, nos vemos en una hora en el restauran que está cerca de la universidad – Sasuke

Te espero t………… - antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el Uchiha ya había terminado la llamada

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Entro punto de la ciudad un joven peli naranja se encontraba en una de las bancas del parque central de la cuidad recordando los eventos de la noche anterior recuerda aquella joven, que ahogo su dolor con lagrimas, que se derrumbo en ese mismo lugar, donde se vio contagiado por aquella tristeza que invadió cada rincón, cada objeto, cada ser que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Quien era aquella dama nocturna, con el alma rota……………

Pein deja de pensar tonterías, por favor, se nos a hecho tarde y Konan se va a molestar sin olvidar que el salvaje de Kisame nos va agolpear por hacerlos esperar - ¿?

Voy, voy, si eso ocurre diré que fue tu culpa Sasori – Pein

Eres un desgraciado, te aprovechas de tu amistad con Konan para salvarte, pero deja que hable con Itachi y no creo que el tolere la cercanía que tienes con su mujer – Sasori

Mejor vanos, si no se nos hará mas tarde – Pein

Bueno y que tanto pensabas, que estabas perdido en tu mundo – Sasori

En una extraña joven que me cautivo – Pein [sin darse cuenta que acaba de decir algo demás que lo comprometa para ser la burla de todos]

Así que estas enamora, jajajaja y quien es la afortunada o mejor la desdichada – Sasori

Olvídalo si –Pein

Está bien, si no me dices a mí el resto te obligara – Sasori [con una cara de inocencia que podría engañar a cual quiera menos aquellos que lo conocen a la perfección]

Vale, vale, te diré, pero mantén la boca cerrada- Pein

No diré a nadie – [solo a los chiscos y a cualquiera que me pregunte] – Sasori

Bueno, ayer en la noche me encontré en el parque a una joven, un poco extraña, pero algo en ella me llamo la atención – Pein

Y que era – Sasori

Es que tenía un sobre de tristeza, pero también había luz, una luz que la cubría, una luz que no se opacaba ante la gran tristeza y dolor que la cubría, no se fue extraño, no se ella era como una luz que la oscuridad trataba de consumir, pero el brillo y resplandor no desaparecía, no sé cómo explicarlo solo que me gustaría conocer aquella alma rota - Pein

Suena extraño, pensé que te había gustado porque era de una belleza irreal o exótica, pero ahora que hablas de ella creo que te cautivo más que la vista – Sasori [que por primera vez se mantenía atento a lo que decía Pein, considerando que sus ideologías son totalmente distintas]

El resto del trayecto no se volvió a comentar el tema, considerando que cada uno iba pensando en el mismo tema, solo que Pein, de manera más intensa, mientras que su compañero, pensaba en la forma de hablar de aquella joven por parte de su amigo, por lo que al llegar al departamento de Konan, los presentes se sorprendieron de la actitud de sus amigo y no pudieron evitar preguntar, pero por más sorprendente que fuera Sasori no menciono nada de lo contado por su amigo, así que Pein descubrió que Sasori puede ser discreto cuando lo desea.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Mientras en aquel famoso restauran Ichiraku Ramen dos amigos, rivales se encontraban para poner las cosas en su lugar, para declararse la guerra, pero sobre todo para poner las reglas de esta porque los dos saben pelear de frente sin trampas, asi que aquí empieza una confrontación por amor, una guerra por una mujer, pero sobre todo una lucha por alcanzar la felicidad.

**Quien ganara……………….**

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia, realmente espero que sea de su agrado y que los ayude a tener un buen rato, gracias a los que me han dejado algún comentario, porque me alientan a seguir con la historia. Perdón si son muy cortos, es que creo que la historia esta pensada de esta forma, bueno cualquier cosa que no sea de su a grado menciónemelo, ya que con esto me harán mejorar, en esta locura que es presar mi imaginación en palabras

Espero estén bien, tengan un excelente día y hasta pronto

Atte: kireinahana


	10. viajes inesperados y Metiras

**Capitulo 10 Viaje inesperados y una Mentira**

Por primera vez en un par de días e descansado, así que decido permanecer un par de horas más en casa y prepararme para a clara todo, se que lo que he decido no es lo correcto que no puedo lastimarlo de esta forma pero es por el bien de todos, pero sobre todo de él.

Me prepara el desayuno y marco a mi padre para pedirle una cita, sé que es tonto pero son los protocolos de la familia Hyuuga y no puedo romperlos.

Después de pensar un poco más, me dirijo a la mansión estoy muy nerviosa mi padre me contesto muy molesto y me exigió que me presentara lo antes posible, mi cuerpo suda y mi mente se empieza a nublar.

Estoy parada frente al gran Hiashi Hyuuga la cabeza de la familia, su mirada me está matando no a dicho ninguna palabra desde que llegue solo me mira, no sé que espera pero creo que necesito darle una explicación de mi comportamiento ayer así que valor Hinata, valor.

**Otoo san con respecto a lo de ayer, yo, este yo………….**

No puedo me paraliza el miedo Hinata dilo, solo dilo.

**Yo quiero pensar mejor lo de la boda**

Por fin lo dije pero la expresión de Otoo san me asusta, hay no me va a gritar

**Qué demonios dices Hinata Hyuuga, los preparativos están hechos, la fecha está cerca no me vas hacer esto, no vamos hacer el hazmerreir de la prensa y mucho menos voy a romper mi palabra con Fugaku, sin olvidar a Sasuke ayer se la paso preocupado por ti y tu dudando, maldita sea Hinata tuviste mucho tiempo, así que no es momento de arrepentirse, así que te casaras, cumplirás con tu palabra.**

Mi padre me sigue gritando, tiene razón en todo, que como que Sasuke estaba preocupado por mi o no, no quiero necesito hablar con él no puedo verlo a la cara, se que si estoy cerca de él voy a volver a dudar, pero sus ojos esos ojos negros, su sonrisa, que piensas Hinata, pero están sexy, es un dios…

**Hinata te estoy hablando, no puede ser, no me escuchas eres una rebelde y yo pensé que podía confiar en ti, que por primera vez me ibas hacer caso, pero no tenias que hacer todo al revés dios Hinata que te pasa, se que tu madre te apoyaría pero no yo no lo voy hacer no voy a cumplir tu capricho, no te voy a poyar para terminar con una amistad familiar de décadas, no tu madre estaba de acuerdo que te casaras con Sasuke siempre pensó que era lo mejor para ti…**

**Señor el joven Sasuke está aquí…**

* * *

Después de hablar con el dobe me dirijo a la mansión Hyuga, todo el trayecto estado pensando en la guerra que el dobe y yo hemos entablado, no se pero estoy muy seguro de mi de que ella podrá amarme, si porque ella y yo somos un equilibrio perfecto.

Me sorprendo al ver que ella está sentada en aquel lugar con la mirada triste y con la mejilla sonrojada se que algo ocurrió lo noto con la mirada fría que Hiashi sama le lanza a Hinata me acerco a ella y la beso ante la mirada atónita de mi suegro y un pequeño brillo se presenta en aquellas lunas.

**Sasuke **– la escucho susurrar mi nombre, yo solo me siento junto a ella y saludo a mi suegro al patriarca de la familia

**Hiashi sama** – Sasuke

**Sasuke, que bueno que estas aquí porque aquí mi hija quiere hacer un viaje a suna, pero creo que eso no podrá ser la fecha de la boda está muy próxima **– Hiashi {lo siento Hinata pero es lo mejor que te despejes, pero regresaras para la boda así tenga que arrastrarte al altar de eso tienes mi palabra}

**Eso es verdad Hinata **– Sasuke [algo sorprendido, no solo le basto con huir ayer si no que ahora quiere pones distancia y tiempo de por medio lo cual hace que la tristeza y el poco valor que tenían se esfume]

**Si, esto, he………. quiero llevarle la invitación a Temari y a sus hermanos** – Hinata

**Por mi no hay ningún problema de todos modos podemos ir juntos, yo tengo una reunión con Gaara** – Sasuke

Dios no he cierto cómo es posible kami pensé que mi padre me había comprendido cuando Sasuke me dice esto, kami ayúdame, pero esos ojos y su sonrisa y sus labios necesito de nuevo esos labios, Hinata deja de pensar en el de esta forma Sasuke porque eres perfecto.

**Creo que es lo mejor, cuando partirán – Hiashi**

**Yo lo tengo que hacer hoy por la noche es lo que tengo que comunicarle, Hiashi sama podría hablar con Hinata – Sasuke**

**Está bien los dejare los veo en la tarde tengo que salir a la oficina, nos vemos en a la hora de la comida, recuerden que será la mansión Uchiha**

Si Otoo san que tengas un excelente día – Hinata

Nos vemos – Hiashi

* * *

Estado pensando en aquella joven pero me sorprende pero esta noche volveré aquel parque para ver si me la vuelvo a encontrar, pero esta tarde iremos a la mansión Uchiha

A una tonta reunión solo para que nos pongamos de acuerdo para la despedida de soltero de Sasuke Uchiha el hermano menor de Itachi con la heredera Hyuuga

* * *

Me quede con Sasuke y no pude evitarlo, solo lo mire y en sus ojos pude ver tristeza y duda, no la quiero ver nunca más necesito que vuelva a brillar como lo hacia el día de nuestro compromiso, el desayuno en la mansión Uchiha, quiero que vuelva sonreír, así que mi cuerpo me traiciona y tomo su rostro con mis manos, mis labios se mueren por volver a tocar los suyos y decido seguir mis sentimientos, lo beso despacio con cariño, dulzura y cierro mis ojos cuando siento sus manos en mi cintura y como corresponde a mi beso, mi corazón siente una explosión en mi estomago y una corriente desde mis labios hasta mi vientre, mi cuerpo se estremece con sus caricias, no quiero que se detenga pero necesitamos respirar así que solo no se paramos cuando abro mis ojos puedo ver esas ventanas que muestran una noche brillante.

Hinata que ocurre- Sasuke

Na da Sasuke, solo abrázame – Hinata

El me recarga en su pecho y escucho su palpitar de su corazón, me relajo al igual que el calor que me transmite, una sonrisa se posa en mis labios y solo correspondo a sus caricias.

Pasa el tiempo y seguimos aquí sentados mientras él me abraza y yo recargo mi espalda en su pecho y acaricio sus brazos, juego con sus manos ye me besa la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa sale desde mi alma, volteo y lo beso el me acaricia la espalda y yo le pido que no me deje, que lo necesito sin separarme de sus labios él se acerca a mi oído lo besa y me dice NUNCA, yo solo puedo respirar rápido, me estremecen sus caricias, sus besos y solo existe el, no hay más.

**Mi pequeña luz creo que mejor me voy para preparar mi equipaje y voy a la oficina** – Sasuke

**No, no te vayas** – [no puedo creer que las palabras salgan tan fácil con él, me siento segura de lo que pienso, dijo y siento nunca me sentí así con nadie, que tienes Sasuke Uchiha que me cambia]

**Necesitamos preparar las cosas para irnos hoy**

No, mejor ayúdame a preparar mi maleta y después yo te acompaño a ser la tuya y después voy contigo a la oficina y vamos a la comida con tu familia.

**Que ocurre Hinata, ayer te fuiste y hoy no quieres dejarme ir, que pasa **– Sasuke

**Solo que me siento segura junto a ti, por favor no me dejes sola **– Hinata [no si me dejas voy a dudar no quiero lastimarte y sé que mi corazón te necesita a ti]

**Está bien, subamos a preparar tu equipaje y después a casa** – Sasuke

**Te quiero** – Hinata [porque lo dije, que me llevo a decirlo, no me arrepiento]

**Hmp… Hinata démonos prisa**- Sasuke [de verdad me quieres Hinata]

* * *

Espero que hina reciba mis flores, esta noche la iré a buscar a su departamento, la verdad quiero solucionarlo todo, se que la quiero, que la necesito pero Sakura no deja de estar en mi corazón se puede a mar a dos personas.

Hinata, te necesito…

Que es ese ruido… así es mi celular, por el tono creo que es ero sennin

**Si ero sennin** – Naruto

Naruto necesito que vengas a verme a kumo, es muy importante, Tsunade te necesita- Jiraiya

**Pero ero sennin tengo algo importante que resolver** – Naruto

**Naruto esto es muy complicado de explicarte por teléfono, así que es mejor que vengas, en el aeropuerto encontraras a Shizune **- Jiraiya

**Está bien, pero necesito arreglar algo antes de ir a** kumo – Naruto

**Hai, hai** – Jiraiya

Después de colgar con eros senni, me dejo un poco preocupado que le pudo haber pasado a obachan, solo espero que nada malo, bueno ahora necesito ver a Hinata y infórmale que tengo que partir con mi abuelo, sé que no puedo mentirle de esta forma a Hina, pero después de que Shion solo jugó con migo por mi secreto ya no confió en nadie, quiero que ella me quiera por lo que soy no por mi pasado.

Salgo en busca de mi luna así que me dirijo a su departamento y al entrar me doy cuenta que no está, se que paso la noche aquí porque dejo la cafetera encendida, así que me supongo que estaba muy nerviosa.

Decido que lo mejor ir a la mansión Hyuuga sé que esto es muy arriesgado pero es mejor, necesito hablar con ella y sobre todo arreglar los malentendidos entre ella y yo así que, me estaciono enfrente de la reja de la mansión pero me sorprendo al ver a mi pequeña luna en brazos del teme, él le abre la puerta de su auto, llevan unas maletas, no sé lo que ocurre pero esto no me gusta así que solo espero a que salgan para seguirlos.

Después de un tiempo de estar tras ellos veo la mansión de los Uchiha así que no mi preocupación va disminuyendo, le marco a su celular.

**Moshi moshi**

**Hinata, necesito hablar contigo, por favor** – Naruto

[Es Naruto que demonios porque cuando creo que todo está resuelto y tomo una decisión el aparece y me vuelve la duda, Sasuke anotado que la llamada me puso nerviosa así que antes de bajar del auto le dijo que entrare después que es una llama de Temari, así que él me dice que me espera adentro mientras que yo decido hablar con Naruto]

Veo que ella se alega del teme, el entra y ella empieza a caminar rumbo la fuente que está en la entrada.

**Necesito explicarte mi comportamiento de los últimos días, pero de algo que no tiene explicación es que te quiero y no te voy a perder, espero que lo entiendas** – Naruto

**Naru..-** Hinata

**No digas nada, solo quiero decirte que tengo que hacer unas cosas importantes en estos días así que cuando, vuelva quiero verte, te** quiero – Naruto

Naruto, yo, este voy ir a suna por…..

**Entonces te veo a tu regreso mi pequeña luna, te amo** – Naruto

Naruto – Hinata [no puedo decirle que lo amo, no sé si en verdad lo sienta que hago]

**No digas nada, solo cuídate –** Naruto [no quiero perderte, así que estaré ansioso a tu regreso y todo será como siempre, tu y yo amándonos en la oscuridad de la noche como único testigo la luna]

**Naruto** – me colgó que debo hacer no puede hacer mas tontería, tengo que tomar una decisión y lo hare cuando hable con Naruto

Acomodo mis cosas en una pequeña valija y por primera vez tengo miedo a lo que encuentre a mi regreso a kumo, después de todo lo que me paso ya no quería volver pero no podre evitar, así que valor Naruto valor.

* * *

Las cosas no están muy bien, Sasuke acomodo su equipaje y después fuimos a la empresa donde todo el mundo se sorprendió de vernos, sentía aquellas miradas llenas de coraje, de envidia y odio, no me gusta sentirlas pero no puedo evitarlas asique solo me aferro mas al brazo de Sasuke y el solo me volteo a ver y sus ojos me dieron la confianza que necesita camine con mayor seguridad cuando entramos a su oficina el me pidió que me sentara en el sofá negro que estaba junto a la ventana mientras él buscaba y revisaba unos documento.

Después entro su secretaria y nos ofreció algo de tomar y solo le pedí un vaso de agua, mientras que el solo pregunto por su padre, a lo que solo obtuvo la respuesta que por su expresión no le fue grata.

**El señor Uchiha sama está en una reunión con el señor Hyuuga y Orochimaru sama** - secretaria

**Está bien puede ir por lo que te pidió Hinata** – Sasuke

**Hai** – Secretaria

**Hinata** – Sasuke

Su voz sonó tan dulce que no pude evitar mirarlo sorprendía, el se percato de mi sorpresa y se levanto para acercarse a mí, acaricio mi mejilla derecha mientras yo cerraba mis ojos y sentía su piel cálida rosando la mía y suspiro salió de mis labios y después su aliento se estrello en mi rostro perturbando mis sentidos, sus labios rosaron a los míos como una invitación para que nuestras bocas danzaran con pasión y cariño mientras nuestras leguas se acariciaba, así que accedí atan deliciosa invitación.

Nuestra demostración de cariño fue interrumpida por su secretaria que pareció sorprendida al ver aquel evento pero después su rostro se mostro aterrado me supuse que fue por la mirada que Sasuke debió de haberle dirigido por interrumpirnos, ella solo coloco el vaso de agua frente a mí y salió corriendo por lo que Sasuke regreso a su escritorio y su mirada se concentro en los documentos frente a él mientras que yo solo me sentaba de manera cómoda, pero para mi sorpresa la voz de Sasuke me distrajo provocando que pequeñas gotas de agua corrieran desde mis labios hasta mi cuello, lo que causo que Sasuke refrendara aquellas palabras.

**Me quieres seducir Hinata** – Sasuke

Yo solo me pongo a reír mientras miro su rostro concentrándome en sus labios, un instinto muy perturbador se adueña de mi ser y me levanto con delicadeza y calma de aquel sillón y me dirijo hacia donde esta aquel ojinegro que me trastorna.

Cuando estoy cerca de él solo me coloco entre él y el escritorio por lo que él se sorprende al principio por mi reacción pero después el me toma de la cintura con sus manos mientras que yo agacho mi rostro para poder volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, esta vez fui yo la que inicio todo, la que lo provoco pero no me arrepiento él se pone de pie aun besándome y con sus manos en mi cintura pero poco a poco voy sintiendo como su cuerpo se apega al mío, como sus manos empiezan a recorrer mi cuerpo y yo solo puedo abrazar su cuello y acariciar su nuca y jugar con su cabellos mientras que el me besa con más pasión, en un momento su mano derecha rosa uno de mis senos y un gemí escapa de mis labio y él lo devora.

Nos separamos para recuperar un poco de aire y volver a las caricias, pero esta vez el empieza besar mi cuello mientras que sus manos juegan con mis cintura y cadera, nos debemos separar cuando las voces de nuestros padres se escuchan tras de la puerta conversando con la secretaria.

Cuando nuestros padres entraron la cara de sorpresa fue muy divertida pues nunca pensaron que estuviéramos de esa forma el tomándome de la cintura mientras que yo tenía mis manos en su pecho y el con una sonrisa de superioridad de la cual los dos hombres que acaban de entrar solo se miraron con un poco de misterio mientras que cerraban la puerta tras de sí y Sasuke en ningún momento me soltó por lo que mi padre hablo.

**Sasuke no quiero ser abuelo pronto, soy muy joven** – Hiashi

Yo me puse muy roja mientras que Fugaku sama y mi otoosan se pusieron a reír Sasuke solo me acerco mas a él mientras me besaba la frente y vi como abría sus labios para responder.

**Lo siento pero creo que serán abuelos muy pronto** – Sasuke

Aquella palabras solo me sonrojaron mas pero ellos quedaron en shock al oír la respuesta de Sasuke, el primero en salir de ese estado fue mi otoosan que fulmino con la mirada a Sasuke y me pregunto si era verdad, Sasuke se acerco mas a mí y en un susurro me dice que diga que es verdad y su sonrisa de superioridad se muestra mientras me acaricia el vientre ante la mirada atónica de nuestros padres.

**Hai** – solo eso sale de mis labios y su reacción es algo que no me esperaba

**Fugaku tu hijo a deshonrado a mi princesa que te pasa, tendremos que casarlos lo antes posible no dejare que se deshonre mi apellido y mucho menos que mi nieto no tenga un apellido respetado** - Hiashi

**Pero Hiashi ellos están por casarse así que no veo ningún inconveniente de todos modos nos darán un hermoso nietos, sin olvidar que será nuestro futuro heredero** – Fugaku sama

**Tienes razón amigo mío tendremos todo lo que deseamos, felicidades chicos** – Hiashi

Yo quería decir la verdad pero Sasuke me abrazo y me dice al oído.

_**Creo que tendremos que empezar hacer realidad esta mentira tiene si no ellos no nos dejaran en paz hasta que nazca el pequeño Uchiha Hyuuga. **_

Sus palabras me sorprendieron pero su mirada me enterneció pude ver deseo e ilusión por primera vez me ha desarmado completamente y la idea no se me hizo tan mala, pero después me volvió a decir tengo el mejor pretexto para continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo y besa mi cuello mientras nuestros padres siguen con sus planes para el futuro heredero.

Después de eso, tenemos que salir en dirección de la mansión Uchiha ya que Mikoto sama, Itachi y Konan nos estarán esperando para nuestra comida familiar, sin olvidar que imoto y Neji Nissan y Tenten estar por llegar.

Todo el camino Sasuke ya no volvió a mencionar sobre su pequeña mentira, solo hablamos de lo que haremos al llegar a suna y me entere que estaremos solo cinco días y después tendremos que volver para terminar con los preparativos y las últimas pruebas de nuestra vestimenta para el gran día.

Después de entra a la casa Uchiha, todos estaban reunidos en la sala, así que lo primero que hizo mi padre y mi suegro fueron decirle a todos los presentes que el heredero Uchiha-Hyuuga está por nacer, lo que sorprendió a todos, pero después de unos segundos todos se abalanzaron sobre Sasuke y sobre mí para felicitarnos, yo trataba de salir de ese tumulto de gente cuando vi a un joven pelirrojo con una tierna sonrisa pero en sus ojos se podía ver un poco de decepción lo que me sorprendió trate de preguntar su nombre y acercarme a él pero Hanabi me abrazo y poso sus manos en mi vientre mientras me decía que quería que fuera una linda niña pero nissan me sorprendió cuando dijo que no que sería un varón.

**Claro Hanabi será el heredero Uchiha así que tendrá que ser un varón** – Itachi

**Claro que no Itachi las niñas son más bonitas e inteligentes** – Konan

**Claro que no amor, por eso quiero que nuestro primer hijo sea una niño parecido a** mi – Itachi

Konan e Itachi siguieron peleando al igual que Neji y Tenten que no me había dado cuenta de ella hasta que la oí gritar diciendo que ella quería una niña y punto, todos estaban felices creo que hasta yo, pero después sentí las manos de Sasuke rodeando mi cintura y beso mi cabeza mientras me dice que va hacer necesario que empecemos con la tarea, ya que todos están felices y no los podemos de fraudar.

La felicidad que expresaba mi padre y Fugaku sama era muy distinta a las que vi en ello algún día y para mi sorpresa la señora Mikoto hablo por primera vez ante todos para calmar un poco todo el bullicio que se había hecho por aquella mentira, como una mentira puede traer tanta felicidad.

**Tendremos que hacer realidad la mentira.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer la historia y correspecto a la tardanza no tengo perdón la verdad es toda mi culpa y de esta mugre mano, que se fracturo, pero bueno, espero el capi les guste y tratare de actualizar a finales del mes.**

**Gracias a :**

ETOLPLOW-KUN gracias amigo mío, por seguir la historia y tratare de segur tus consejos y la varsion naruhina esperara unos días mas, pero la continuare pronto, espero que hayas pasado una excelentes fiestas y que este año lo iniciaras mejor que nunca.

flordezereso : espero que este capi te agrada y si ya me pase por el foro, pero no e tenido tiempo últimamente pues tuve un problema y mi tiempo se redijo a cero asique cuídate y saludos y espero que su fin de año fuera excelente y el inicio de este mejor

naruhinashikatema : espero que tú te la pasaras genial en estas fiestas y que el inicio de esta año te fuera mejor, me tarde pero lo continúe, así que espero tu opinión con respecto a este capitulo, espero no tardar en actualizar. Cuidate y muchos saludos gracias por el apoyo


	11. suna

**Capitulo 11 Suna**

Desde nuestra comida familiar, las cosas fueron cada vez mas complicadas, pues ahora todos nos cuestionaban acerca de la llega del heredero, pues al ser el primer nieto de las dos familias asumiría el puesto de heredero, es muy raro pues Konan tiene una relación con Itachi desde hace 5 años y ninguno de los dos muestra interés en casarse y menos en formar una familia, por lo que la unión entre Sasuke y yo es muy importante.

Al principio me sentía incomoda con los comentarios sobre de que nombre tendrá si fuera niño o niña, en verdad no me gusta mentir pues siempre me descubren pero esta vez, me sorprendí a mí en mis muchas ocasiones imaginando mi familia junto a Sasuke y un niño de ojos negros y cabellos negro con destellos azules, piel blanca como la nuestra y sus mejillas sonrojadas, pues sería lo único que obtendría de mi, todo el cuadro me encanto por lo que me deje llevar por esa ilusión.

En qué piensas Hinata - Sasuke

Nada Sasuke - Hinata

No mientas - Sasuke

Etto… yo, en - Hinata

Hmp – Sasuke

En la hora de la comida en tu casa – Hinata [quien esconde su rostro pues el tono carmesí de sus mejillas se vuelve más intenso con cada palabra que sale de sus labios.]

Sasuke no responde pues sus ojos están brillando mientras su mente recrea de nuevo el momento en que la discusión se centro sobre el heredero, el nunca pensó que una pequeña mentira, que solo era una broma fuera detonante de tanta felicidad, su rostro cambio drásticamente cuando se dio cuenta que es necesario que el se encargue de que el heredero llegue a este mundo, lo mejor es que va hacer su misión más placentera.

Una sonrisa de superioridad se coloco en sus labios y la lujuria se mostro en sus ojos, así que obedeció sus instintos y tomo el mentó de su compañera para poder su rostro y como lo supuso esta estaba sonrojada.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron se hundieron en un abismo de sensaciones que eran difíciles de explicar, pero que no eran necesario pues se entendían, se convirtieron uno, sus rostros acortaron la distancia sus alientos se mezclaron, el deseo de saborear la miel de los labios que estaban frente a ellos los consumían, llegando a consumar aquel acto de un amor inexplicable, que surgió con un primer beso en donde sus corazones se unieron en un mismo ritmo la noche que hicieron pública su unión.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto la imagen de dos morenos tomados de la mano con una extraña aura cubriéndolos, pero sobre todos con una inmensa felicidad en sus ojos cautivo a los presentes.

Su caminar era seguro, pero tranquilo, recorrieron los pasillos para abordar a su destino, donde el amor, la pasión y la lujuria se desataran en esos dos cuerpos perfectos.

Enguanto el avión despejo y se nos permitió retir los cinturones, las pocas personas que nos rodeaban empezaron hacer un poco de ruido, como el vuelo fue de noche muchos empezaron a pagar las luces de sus asiento y el lugar estaba casi en penumbras, sasuke le pido a una de las jóvenes aeromozas una manta, lo cual ella hizo sin dudar pues lo devoraba con la mira, esta situación me molesto, no sabia como enfrentar que el fuera admirado por otra mujer.

Sasuke se percato de mi molestia, por lo que empezó a acariciar mi brazo derecho mientras sus labios se posaban en mi cuello, escuche una maldición que provenía de la joven aeromoza, una sonrisa de superioridad de poso en mis labios y una risa malévola se escucho proveniente de sasuke

Celosa – sasuke

…- yo trate de ignorarlo, de mi bolso de mano saque un libro y empecé con mi lectura

Entonces no me harás caso – sasuke

…- hinata

Entonces lo que haga no tiene importancia – sasuke

Pensé que él llamaría a la joven para coquetear con ella y molestarme pero ocurrió lo contrario, el cubrió con la manta mi cuerpo y el suyo, yo solo saque mis manos y continúe con mi lectura cuando de repente sentí como el se recargaba sobre mi hombro y sus manos traviesa recorren mi cuerpo.

No hagas ruido – sasuke

Yo no podía evitar que mis mejillas se sonrojaran, sasuke levanto su mano y apago la pequeña lámpara que estaba sobre mi asiento para que el lugar estuviera cubierto de oscuridad, el volvió a juguetear con mi cuerpo.

Su aliento me estremece, me invita a devorarlo, no entiendo esta necesidad por beber de sus labios, pero como negarme a tan exquisito placer, por lo que acepto que aquella caricia, con forme sus labios rozan los míos y su lengua a caricia la mía. Sus manos bajan por mi cuerpo, un gemido escapa de mis garganta y se estrella con sus labios, el cual lo devora evitando que la gente a nuestro al redor perciba sus acciones.

Puedo sentir como su mano izquierda incita mi seno para que responda a su caricia lo cual consigue, al momento en que mi cuerpo se estremece y mi respiración se incrementa cuando los labios de Sasuke se posan en mi cuello devorándolo como un lobo hambriento, siento un calor recorrer mi cuerpo y sobre todo una hoguera que se enciende en mi vientre, es inexplicable esta sensación de ser devorada por el fuego que solo el calor de Sasuke puede calmarlo, la necesidad de tocarlo se incrementa, por lo que mis manos recorren su pecho cubierto por una tela que impide nuestro contacto, pero no puedo evitar seguir buscando la forma de superar esa barrera la encuentro al desabotonar un par de botones que custodian la entrada a ese cálido paraíso.

Los besos de Sasuke se incrementan en mi cuello, pues sus dientes se marcan en mi piel y pequeñas marcas rojas cubre algunos sectores y los gemidos se incrementan cuando sus manos divagan debajo de mi vestido, pero nuestra pasión se interrumpe cuando el piloto de la nave nos informa que estamos a minutos de llegar a nuestro destino.

Trato de calmar este incendio que me consume y Sasuke solo gruñe con frustración, lo cual me permite asomar una pequeña mueca de satisfacción pues el también arde, por lo que al terminar de acomodarme la vestimenta aparentando tranquilidad, volteo y coloco mis manos sobre el pecho descubierto del lobo insaciable que tengo junto a mí, lo acaricio por última vez y empiezo la labor de abotonar su camisa, pero el vuelve arremeter contra mi cuello provocando un nuevo gemido y que ese incendio que trato de controlar vuelva arder con intensidad, me separo de él y beso sus labios tratando de calmar esta necesidad.

En cuanto aparece la aeromoza Sasuke vuelve a gruñir pero esta vez logro escuchar una protesta de porque suna no está más lejos, una risa escapa de mi boca y el solo me fulmina con la mira mientras me coloca el cinturón de seguridad, no solo por mi protección sino para acariciar mi vientre descaradamente y un gemido escapa de mis ardientes y rojos labios.

El resto de nuestra estancia en el avión fue tranquila pues Sasuke trato de controlar el contacto de nuestras pieles, pero en el momento en el que nos encontrábamos en la limosina que envío Gaara para que nos llevaran al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos por 5 días, el calor se incremento cuando Sasuke por un arrebato de celos por la mirada tan descarada de uno de los guarda espaldas que nos custodiaban me otorgo, al momento de subir aquel ostentoso vehículo, pues sin darme cuenta mi vestido se desacomodo mostrando mi pierna derecha, esto molesto a mi querido a acompañante que lo fulmino con una mira y en el momento en que la puerta se cerro, los labios de Sasuke estaban devorando mis labios, sus manos recorrían aquella piel expuesta a la vista de otro.

El vuelo fue largo y tedioso la imagen de Sakura y nuestra conversación regresa a mi atormentándome y obligándome a cometer locuras pues algo dentro de mi me grita que solo busco a hinata para no estar solo, que lo único que necesito es esos ojos esmeraldas que cautivaron mi alma desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

Necesito tiempo pues las cosas son muy complicadas, mi pasado esta apunto de estallarme en el rostro, presente esta oscuro y mi futuro es incierto. Al llegar a esta maldita ciudad mis temores regresan, busco a ero sennin y lo veo coqueteando con una mujer joven, por lo que solo lo jalo de la camisa pues sabia que si tsunade obacha lo veía terminaría en el hospital inconciente.

Después de nuestra larga discusión de porque no debe de hacer sus perfecciones cerca de bachan sino quiere sufrir las consecuencias, después de buscar a mi abuela nos retiramos a la casa, pues se que la conversación seria larga y muy complicada.

Hijo - ¿?

Oka san – naruto

Porque nunca llamas a tus padres, ya estas apunto de que tomes las riendas de nuestra empresa no lo crees Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto– minato

Si solo es lo que querían hablar, me hubieran ahorrado el viaje – naruto

Deja de estupideces naruto, tu sabes que esta familia ha dejado que hagas con tu vida lo que te plazca, escaparte para no estudiar economía y te fuiste a konoha a estudiar esa tontería de filosofía así que por primera vez a su me tu responsabilidad como heredero de los Namikaze – jiraiya

Me voy – naruto

De nuevo quieres huir, ya olvida lo que paso con shion, eso esta en el pasado y enfrenta tus problemas – minato

Otosan no entiendes mi vida esta en konoha no aquí, donde nadie me quiere solo soy el heredero del rayo amarillo y el asesino de su prometida, no lo entiendes todos estan e mi contra, todos me odian – naruto

Solo pasara si tu los dejas – minato

Además necesitamos hablar de tu madre – minato esto lo susurro

Esta bien – naruto

Solo unos días en casa me ayudaran a pensar además es bueno ver a mi familia después de mucho tiempo.

Espero que me disculpen, la verdad esta ves mi racha de mala suerte sigue presente, después de la lesión en mi mano, vino una terrible caída la cual me provoco una fractura en el rostro y la ultima me lesione la rodilla si alguien sabe como quitarme esta maldición infórmenme por que creo que terminare lisiada este ano, cuídense y muchos saludos, espero tener la continuación pronto (el dia de mañana)

Agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic, pero sobre todo a los que deje con un poco de duda.


	12. un amanecer distinto

Capitulo 12. Un amanecer distinto

El resto de nuestra estancia en el avión fue tranquila pues Sasuke trato de controlar el contacto de nuestras pieles, pero en el momento en el que nos encontrábamos en la limosina que envío Gaara para que nos llevaran al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos por 5 días, el calor se incremento cuando Sasuke por un arrebato de celos por la mirada tan descarada de uno de los guarda espaldas que nos custodiaban me otorgo, al momento de subir aquel ostentoso vehículo, pues sin darme cuenta mi vestido se desacomodo mostrando mi pierna derecha, esto molesto a mi querido a acompañante que lo fulmino con una mira y en el momento en que la puerta se cerro, los labios de Sasuke estaban devorando mis labios, sus manos recorrían aquella piel expuesta a la vista de otro.

El recorrido de su mano siguió hasta alcanzar el borde de mi ropa interior, un gemido escapo de mis labios y sasuke sonrío con una arrogancia desconocida ante mis ojos, mis manos acariciaron su cuellos mientras el se entretenía en mi cuellos y sus manos divagaban en mis muslos, el calor era agobiante me restregaba al cuerpo de sasuke con la única idea de que el se encargara de apagarlo, pero sabia que era errado mi pensamiento pues el culpable de que mi cuerpo temblara y ardiera era èl.

Escuche como el chofer se detenía, detuve a sasuke pues habíamos llegado al hotel, sasuke trato de arreglar mi vestido, yo solo acomode los botones de su camisa, la puerta se abrió y el bajo, me estiro su mano y yo no dude en tomar, en cuanto me puse de pie, mi mirada se poso en su rostro que mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción que era en marcada por un tenue color rosa , solo estire mi mano hasta posarla en su mejilla, su sonrisa se incremento y yo solo pude decender mi mano hasta colocarla en sus labio y empezar a retirar con lentitud los rastros de mi labial, el entre abrió sus labios y capturo uno de mis dedos, no pude evitar reprimir un gemido tímido y que expresaba la sorpresa de ese acto.

Sasuke succiono y enredo su lengua en mi dedo, yo solo retire mi mano de su rostro, ya no tenía rastro de mi labial, tomo mi mano y nos encaminamos a la entrada del lujoso hotel.

Las miradas se posaron en nosotros en cuanto pisamos la recepción, sasuke no me soltó, la recepcionista se comía a sasuke y de manera seductora hablaba, mientras yo me ruborizaba por la mirada de uno de los hombre que estaba parado detrás de nosotros, trate de alejarme de sasuke, pero el en lugar de dejarme ir, me tomo de la cintura mientras escuchaba con desinterés lo que decía la recepcionista, después escuche algo que me congelo.

Si señor uchiha, su habitación esta lista – recepcionista

Hmp – sasuke mientras tomar la tarjeta

La joven necesita registrarse – recepcionista

Hinata hyuuga – sasuke

La joven se que do callada y bajo la mirada, después me pidió que firmara, yo pensé que me daría la llave de mi habitación, pero para mi sorpresa, sasuke hablo, congelando a mi, a la señorita y al hombre que me miraba con lujuria.

Mi prometida se quedara conmigo – sasuke

Eh – recepcionista

Estas sorda, que no necesitamos otra habitación – sasuke

Si joven – recepcionista

Llamo alguien y ha nuestras espaldas había dos jóvenes que traían nuestro equipaje, sasuke me jalo para que siguiera caminando, mientras la joven nos decía que disfrutemos nuestra estancia, y pude escuchar como sasuke susurraba.

Claro que lo disfrutaremos – sasuke

Mi cuerpo reacciono ante su pequeño susurro y el me sujeto con mayor fuerza y nos encaminamos a nuestra habitación que para mi sorpresa era la suite, en cuanto nos adentramos aquel lujo lugar sasuke me apego a el con mayor fuerza y su rostro se mostraba molesto, gire mi rostro para ver a los jóvenes que traían nuestro equipaje y pude notar que me miraban de manera descarada, por lo que entendí la molestia de sasuke.

Sasuke saco su cartera y les dio una generosa propina, en cuanto los jóvenes salieron el me devoro, pues creo que la pasion que inicio en el vuelo no habia terminado, sino que crecio en el trayecto y queria concluirlo, solo deje que me arrastrara al placer de sentirlo junto a mi.

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª

Esta furioso como es posible que la mirara de manera descarada estando yo, pero esto no se queda asi mire a ese tipo con furia, creo que entendió muy bien el mensaje por que agacho la mirada, en cuanto se cerro la puerta dedique a marcar aquella piel expuesta ante los ojos de otro.

Hinata se detuvo, pues habiamos llegado al hotel, para mi molestia la maldita mujer que estaba en la recepcion me molestaba, pero me molestaba mas la inquietud de Hinata, pues trato de alegarse ya solo opte por tomarla de la cintura y apegarla a mi cuerpo, después de terminar con el registro nos encaminamos hasta nuestra habitación, durante el tiempo que pasamos en elevador me dedique a ver su rostro, pues no la había soltado, conforme subíamos, el fuego se presento de nuevo y la necesidad de acariciarla regresaron con mayor intensidad.

Pero los celos regresaron, si los malditos celos que senti cuando vi como esos dos adolescentes calenturientos con las hormonas hirviendo y deseosos del cuerpo de mi mujer me molesto, que demonios les pasa que no entienden que ella me pertenece, pues creo que tengo que apurarme a marcarla como mia.

En cuanto se fueron me dedique a besarla, trate de borrar cada rastro de aquel que fue mi amigo solo necesitaba sentirala mia y gracias a kami, ella me demostraba que estaba entregándose a mi, el placer de mis oidos al escucharla gemir, llamarme, con ese tono que demostraba necesidad, pasión y amor, si amor por que escuche un te amo de sus labios cuando me adentre en ella, cuando nos unimos, en ese momento ella se entrego a mi, ya no tenia dudas, era mia por que ella quiso y yo solo puedo sonreír.

La envestía con fuerza, era demasiado placentero su interior cada rose era mas excitante que el anterior mi cuerpo ardió como nunca lo había hecho y hinata se entregaba a mi al 100% me di cuenta cuando ella misma me lo susurro antes de alcanzar el cielo.

Soy tu ya…

Te amo…

Termine dentro de ella, trate de alegarme y ella me lo impidió solo gire para que ella quedara sobre mi, acaricie su espalda mientras ella ocultaba su rostro entre mi hombro y mu cuellos, sentí como su respiración se relajaba y sus labios acariciaban mi cuello, me estremecí con solo ese delicado contacto, mi cuerpo reacciono, ella solo rio al momento que sintió en su interior crecer mi erección, mis caricias sobre su espalda y mis lambidas y mordidas sobre su cuellos nos volvieron a excitar, el calor se elevo de manera rápida y gloriosa.

Su interior ardía con mayor intensidad mi cuerpo reacciono ante su humedad, los movimientos se hicieron frenéticos, mis manos divagaron pos su cuerpos, mi piel ardía al rosarnos, mi mente su nublo, solo era ella y yo, sus gemidos, sus labios, sus senos, cintura, cadera, piernas su interior era mucho para mi, explote, no solo mi cuerpos sino mis sentimientos, le grite que la amaba y su respuesta llego con solo una mirada y unas hermosas palabras.

Te amo sasuke uchiha …

Acaricie tu cabello y Sali de ti me sentí incompleto, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de acercarte mas a mi, recargaste tu cabeza en mi pecho yo te tomaba de la cintura, trate de relajarme pero esta vez tu solo posabas tus manos en mi pecho mientras caías en el mundo de los sueños.

Sentí tu respiración tranquila, busque contemplar tu rostro y la imagen me fascino era mirar a un angel dormir en mis brazos, la paz que emanabas me cubrió y me tranquilizo, por mucho tiempo sufrí en las noches esta vez fue distinto, la tranquilidad me invadió y la felicidad cubrió mi mente, solo sonreí mientras te abrazaba con posesión y me deje llevar adonde te encontrabas.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Sentí como una corriente helada me estremecía y solo busque algo que me diera calor, para mi sorpresa cerca de mi había algo que emanaba una cálida sensación acompañada de paz, abrí mis ojos y descubrí a un perfecto hombre desnudo durmiendo cerca de mi pero al mismo tiempo tan seductoramente lejos, solo busque las sabanas y las puse sobre mi cuerpo y me acerque a mi demonio particular, sonreí y me recargue en su pecho mientras nos cubría con la sabana, el me atrajo y yo solo me deje llevar por que esa noche descubrí que lo amaba, no se en que momento me perdí en su perfecto rostro, pero los rayos del sol me distrajeron, sabia que pronto iniciarían nuestras actividades, pero no quise asi que solo me aferre a su pecho y creo que mis movimientos los despertaron, sentí sus manos recorre mi espalda hasta alcanzar mi cuellos, por sus caricias me obligo a voltear a verlos y su mirada mostraba felicidad, brillaba de manera cautivadora y cegadora, me perdí en sus ojos y el solo se acerco y me beso.

No quiero levantarme – sasuke

Yo tampoco- hinata

Pero si tú me despertaste – sasuke

Gomen – hinata

Esta bien creo que hay que levantarnos – sasuke

No – hinata

Si eso es lo que deceas mi pequeño angel – sasuke

Hai – hinata

Esta bien pero no quiero dormir mas – sasuke

Eh? – hinata

Te amo – sasuke

También te amo – hinata

Creo que vamos por muy buen camino para la llegada de un heredero – sasuke

Sasuke – hinata (no pude evitar que mi rostro se sonrojara y solo obtuve una sonria burlona cuando escondí mi rostro en su pecho)

Eres tan sexy cuando te comportas así – sasuke

Sasuke onegai – hinata

Esas palabras me encantan pero sobre todo cuando vienen acompañada de gloriosos gemidos – sasuke

… - hinata

Te molestaste – sasuke (me doy cuenta que te confundió mi comportamiento, pero nunca me espere esas palabras salir de tus labios)

Esta bien recibirás un castigo por ignorar a tu prometido – sasuke

Yo solo levante mi rostro mostrando mi sorpresa y confusísimo por tus palabras, tu sonríes con perversión y vuelves hablar pero esta vez que congelas.

Tu castigo será, tallarme la espalda, mientras me dejas tocarte…

No supe como reaccionar, pues ahora siento el agua caer sobre mi piel mientras tu cuerpo se restriega con el mío elevando la tempera tura de mi cuerpo

Sasuke eres insaciable….


	13. Sabaku no Kankuro

Capitulo 13.- Sabaku No Kankuro

despues de un relajante baño descubri que mi relacion con hinata es muy diferente a lo que imagene, pues por primera vez sentia una enorme necesidad de estar con ella, no solo una mujer mas que me llevaba a la cama no, ella es la mujer que me robo el corazon dia a dia mientras era la novia de mi amigo.

amigo, en verdad la mento haberle causado tanto dolor al dobe pero no se en que momento este sentimiento se anclo en mi, solo recuerdo que su mirada mostraba una infinita tristeza cuando su padre la obligaba a convivir conmigo pues no teniamos ningun tema de conversacion, pero los silencios no eran incomodos sino que eran lo contrario, me relajaba, su presencia me hacia sentir tranquilo, pues creo que ella auyentaba mi soledad.

Sasuke... Sasuke - Hinata

... - Sasuke

sasuke, en verdad no se que te ocurre nisiquiera me pones atencion - Hinata (quien agacha la cabeza pues no queria reflejar la tristeza que sentia)

hmp - Sasuke

voy con temari - Hinata (creo que no me escucho)

a dònde? - sasuke

me doy la vuelta para evitar mirarlo - con temari - Hinata

vamos - Susuke (pues no voy a permitir que ella salga sola en esta ciudad llena de hombres pervertidos y menos con ese pequeño vestido blanco, que deja ver esas largas, firmes, sedosas piernas, no pude evitar tomarla de la cintura y descaradamente acariciar una de sus piernas)

sasukeee - Hinata (no se que ocurrio pero pude sentir su intensamirada recorriendo mi cuerpo, pero sentir su brazo sujetando mi cintura, pero su nombre salio de mi garganta con sorpresa y esxitacion el consigue hervir mi sangre con un solo rose o con una mirada)

mejor nos quedamos - sasuke (quien seguia con su descarada caricia mientras sus labios recorrian su cuello y su lengua dejustaba su piel)

iieee... Temari me espera - Hinata

hmp - sasuke

hinata se alega de mi, pero me alegra ver que en aquellas lunas hay deseo contenido y un brillos inusual, algo que nunca habia visto desde que la conozco, la veo tomar un pequeño y delgado sueter, inconsientemente delinio mis labio con la lengua para recuperar el sabor impreganado en ellos.

tomo una chaqueta pues hoy solo visto unos jeans y una camisa blanca, pues hace bastante calor, pero se que entrada la noche la temperatura desendera, sonrio pues se que mas tarde tendre un buen pretesto para abrazar a mi luz de luna. salgo tras ella, cierro esa habitacion que sera mi paraiso.

al llegar a la recepcion veo como un grupo de adolecentes ven a hinata, entre ellos distino a los jovenes del dia de ayer, no puedo evitar mirarlos demanera fria, hinata gira y me sonrie pues parece que esta vez hay un auto negro esperandonos, yo la miro y beso, despues vuelvo a fijar mi vista en los jovenes y ellos la miran con desilucion, la alegria inindo sus ojos y ser sintio satisfecho.

señor Uchiha su auto esta listo - gerente

bien - sasuke

vi como el portero le abria la puerta a hinata, esta en forma de agradecimiento le sonrio y susurro un arigatoo, el la miro deforma dulce, entro y yo solo hasta el momento en que vi que cerraba la puerta, entre y me colocque el cinturon, encendi el vehiculo y por primera vez ella me dirigia por las calles en verdad pense que era necesario usar el gps, ella parecia conocer muy bien las calles queria conocer el porque, pero no tuve la oportunidad de preguntar, al final de una gran avenida entramos a una calle cerrada y al fina de esta se podia ver los muros de una gran mancion, active el intercomunicador y informe nuestra precencia y las puertas se abrieron mostrando una enorme casa blanca con rojo, donde se veia un jardin era estraño por el clima de la ciudad, enfrente de la puerta principal un automovil deportivo rojo y uno negro con morado, me estacione de tras de ellos cuando en la puerta ya estaba la mayor de los sabaku no esperando para avalanzarse sobre mi prometida.

en cuanto hinata desendio del automovil, temari la abrazo y la bombardio con preguntas de las cuales solo logre identificar dos. ¿Comò has estado?¿que haces por aqui?, en verdad esa rubia tiene un caracter estraño puies despues de su efusividad, se guiro a verme y la seriedad se adueño de su rostyro me miro con duda, pero aun asi se presento ante mi.

Sabaku No Temari - Temari

hmp - vi como se molestaba asi que continue - Uchiha Sasuke

despues volteo a ver a hinata y pregunto del porque estaba ahi, solo hinata se sonrojo y trato de hablar, creo que hinata sera siempre hinata.

soy su prometido - sasuke (no pude evitar hacerlo, es algo que necesitaba gritar pues al ver a hinata dudar, me senti mal, todo cambio cuando la rubia le pregunto siera verdad y hinata solo asintio, ella busco en su mano el anillo y ahi estaba ese enorme diamante que le regale el dia de nuestro compromiso)

cuando te casas - temari

en 5 semanas - hinata

la felicito y me felicito a mi, pero despues vi a dos jovenes entrar al living, cada uno saludo a hinata, pero la sangre me irvio cuando un castaño la abrazaba y besaba en la comisura de sus labios, queria matarlo pero Gaara mi socio y amigo me saludo y distrajo de lo ocurrido.

el es kankuro mi hermano mayor - Gaara

esas palabras me sorprendieron pues pensaba que solo la rubia era su hermana, pero trate de aparentar tranquilidad, me acerque al dichoso kankuro y me presente el solo asistio y me dijo su nombre despues toda su atencion se poso en mi prometida.

creo que los hermanos de gaara disfrutaban al molestarme pues Kankuro se sento junto a hinata y no dejaba de coquetear con ella, mientras temari solo decia tonterias, como que la invitara a cenar o al cine o en el mejor de los casos a cenar, recorrerla ciudad y despues a un bar o antro, la verdad queria matarlo a golpes pero me controle, finji que no pasaba nada y converse con Gaara sobre negocios y la firma de un contrato, la pregunta que me hizo sonreir fue.

y aque veniste hime no tsuki - Kankuro

vine a .. - Hinata

solo vinimos a entregarles la invitacion para nuestra boda - sasuke (creo que fue muy evidente mi sonrisa de triunfo que gaara me miro con complicidad)

cuando es la boda sasuke - gaara

en solo 5 semanas - sasuke - pero decidimos viajar juntos para invitarlos

eso es verdad Hime - Kankuro

hai - solo fue un susurro de parte de hinata

kankuro se deprimio, pues en su mirada se apago aquel brillo con el que veia a hinata, me senti bien, pero cuando hinata tomo la mano de kankuro la furia regreso a mi cuerpo, pues el solo la apreto y no te que habia algo que hinata no me habia dicho, algo que los involucraba a los dos y eso lo voy a veriguar.

desde cuando se conocen ustedes e hinata - sasuke (con tono frio y distante)

se que hinata se desconserto por mi tono de voz, pero despues los nervios la traicionaron y fue evidente que tratava de mentirme.

yo, etto.. - hinata

desde hace muchos años Uchiha - kankuro

hmp - sasuke (pose mi mirada en ella y sus nervios crecieron oculto su mirada de la mia, jugaba con sus dedos)

creo que podemos ir a comer, no lo creen - temari (trato de relajar el ambiente pero la duda ya estaba en mi y si hinata no me respondio este momento lo haria en la noche, pero tendria las respuestas que deseo)

Gomen, en verdad la mento la tardansa pero entre mi saludo y el mal karma que traigo, no pude actualizar como lo habia prometido pues me quede sin compu hasta hace dos dia la recupere, por eso me pondre a escribir todo el tiempo que pueda, aun que ya tengo los argumentos de todos los capitulos pues la historia constara de 40 capitulo maximo, en verdad espero que me disculpen y disfruten de las tormentas de arena que arremeteran a sasuke.


	14. los celos explotan

Capitulo 14.- los celos explotan

no supe que decir, gaara evito que fuera a comer con hinata y sus hermanos, la verdad queria evitar que el idiota de kankuro estubiera cerca de hinata, pues la rubia me odia y se que ella conocia de la relacion de naruto y hinata por lo que tratara de convencerla de que no se case conmigo.

sasuke - gaara

hmp - sasuke

por què estas molesto - gaara

solo... nada - sasuke

si es por kankuro no te preocupes lo que hubo entre ellos paso hace mucho - sasuke

como que lo que hubo entre ellos, no se que paso conmigo me perdi en mis pensamientos, pero en cada unos podia ver a un castaño desangrandose, no se cuantas veces pense en la forma de eliminarlo, pero de nuevo gaara me regreso a la realidad.

no te preocupes, kankuro engaño a hinata ese es el motivo por el cual ellos terminaron, pero sobre todo el tiene la culpa de que el padre de hinata la lastimara por mucho tiempo, pero aun asi ella lo perdono y quedaron como amigos - Gaara

asi es ella - sasuke

hmp, suenas como un estupido lo sabes - gaara (no puedo evitar a ser ese comentario la verdad nunca imagine a sasuke como un hombre enamorado y muchomenos celoso, en verdad cambio y todo por ella, solo espero que su felicidad se arruine ni por su regreso)

hmp.., tal vez - sasuke (sonrei con orgullo pues no es una mujer comun la que esta conmigo sino la mejor)

Dejamos de lado la conversacion y nos enfocamos al motivo de mi viaje, pues la constructura de su familia sera la eencaragada de construir mi nuevo hogar.

entonces estas de acuerdo con la construcion y los materiales, pero sobre todo con el diseño que se te mostro - gaara

la verdad si, pero quiero realizar una modificacion, deseo que esta area tenga un jardin y junto a el un lago artificial, espero que puedan modificarlo - sasuke

esta bien, el dia de mañana los planos se modificaran y a mas tardas entres dias la maqueta y lo demas estara listo, que te parece si alcanzamos a mis hermanos y a hinata - gaara

hmp - sasuke

la verdad no espero para ver aquella construcion, pero prefiero dejar de lado esto, me muero de hambre pero sobre todo quiero ver a hinata.

el trayecto al restauran - bar donde estaban, me sorprendio ver al vago de shikamaru en el auto de gaara pues parece ser que su desaparicion de nuestro grupo de amigos se debe a la rubia amargada, pero que se puede hacer cuando uno se enamora no controlas nada.

sasuke y que sorpresa aque viniste - shikamaru

hmp - sasuke

vino a dejar la invitacion de su boda- gaara (con una enorme sonrisa de burla pues sabia que sus dos acompañantes sufrian del mismo mal y la cura solo la tenian las mujeres responsables de infectarlos)

asi que a final te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos por ella - shikamaru

no pude esconder la sorpresa pues gaara solto una carcagada y shikamaru mostraba burla en su rostro.

no te molestes solo que para mi fue evidente pues ver como la mirabas cuando estaba con naruto - shikamaru

un momento, como que hinata estaba con naruto - gaara

claro lo olvide, el idiota de shikamaru no podria evitar mencionar la relacion de hinata y de naruto, ahora gaara me interrogara pues el considera a ese baka como su mejor amigo, solo fulmino con la mirada al nara y miro por la ventana pues no quiero discutir ese tema no ahora que ella me corresponde.

uchiha - gaara

ahi estaba presente la preocupasion de Gaara por Naruto, solo falta que empiece a defenderlo y a interrogarme por eso prefiero decirle de forma resumida lo que ocurre.

lo que pasa es que hinata y yo estamos comprometidos desde antes de que ella y el kitsune estuvieran juntos - sasuke

entonces hinata jugo con los dos, no puedo creerlo de ell..- gaara

no, su padre la comprometio conmigo ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo pero las familias asi lo decidieron y yo trate de apoyar a hinata y naruto en su relacion pero con la convivencia, tu ya sabes - sasuke

asi que te enamoraste de tu prometida - gaara

hmp - sasuke

como lo tomo naruto - gaara

por lo que veo bien - shikamaru

no es asi, al principio aprovo nuestra relacion, me llevo a mi despedida de soltero lo recuerdas nara, pero despues me amenazo con que no permitiria que la alegara de su lado que ella lo amaba y no se que mas tonterias - sasuke

es extraño, naruto no se resiganaria desde el principio y despues lucharia, algo paso - gaara

tienes razon eso no suena a naruto, bueno solo el principio - shikamaru

y que hay nara que haces por aca - sasuke (esta vez me desquitare de èl)

mmm - shikamaru

este idiota vino buscando a mi hermana puedes creerlo - gaara

asi que el heredero nara se involucro en algo problematico y mucho mas con una mujer con un caracter como su madre, jajaja - sasuke (no pude evitar burlarme del nara pues la verdad me causo mucha risa saber que el vago se enamoro)

tal vez sea problematica pero aun asi la amo no - Shikamaru

tanto que se atrevio a enfrentar a mi padre y a kankuro, pero si fue capaz de eso no tengo porque ponerle mas impedimentos, con ellos tiene ademas se que temari sabe cuidarse sola - gaara

ahora que lo pienso tu tambien esta cambiado - sasuke

si como que mas hablador, no demonio - shikamaru

hmp - gaara

me di cuenta de que gaara cambio su semblante pero pude mirar por el retrovisor la sonrisa burlona de shikamaru asi que decidi continuar con la conversaciòn.

y cual es el motivo - sasuke

yo estoy casi seguro que una mujer - shikamaru

callesen par de idiotas lo que ocurra o no no les importa - gaara

pues creo que la respuesta es afirmativa - shikamaru

maldito nara, me encargare de ti encuanto lleguemos - gaara

no te molestes todos pasamos por eso, no queremos reconocer que nos enamoramos pero no estan malo cuando lo aceptas - shikamaru

solo las burlas de los amigos - sasuke

seguir las ordenes de tu novia - shikamaru

no dejas de pensar en ella - sasuke

los celos al verla con otro tipo - shikamaru

escuchar los gritos cuando se molesta - sasuke

oir sus reclamos cuando sales con los amigos - shikamaru

verlas llorar cuando no le dices que las amas - gaara

esta vez nos sorprendimos por primera vez en mucho tiempo escuche al demonio del desierto decir algo relacionado con el amor, el nara y yo solo reimos y nos dimos cuenta que el tambien lo hacia, pero sus palabras no sorprendieron al grado de dejarnos callados.

pues no puedo negar estar enamorado, no solo ustedes sufren de ese mal - gaara

llegamos al restauran y vi a hinata sentada junto a temari y una chica de cabello castaño, mas bajita que temari y hinata, cuando las tres nos vieron sonrieron pero me consentre en las perlas, asi que me encamine adonde estaba y la abrace, en eso escucho como carraspean a mi espalda volte para ver unos ojos cafe que en ellos se mostraba furia y celos, levate mi cega y el solo dijo que el estaba ahi, solo tome a hinata de la mano y nos paramos junto a gaara y aquella chica que mostraba sorpresa al ver que el pelirrojo la beso delante de tanta gente y sobretodo frente a sus hermanos.

como les fue - temari

perfecto - gaara

los tres reimos pues la conversacion que mantuvimos en el auto nos hizo bien.

tengo hambre le susurro a hinata ella medice que si deseo algo en especial, solo la beso de manera delicada y lujuriosa en el cuello y ella se estremese pues creo que ella es demasiado timida pues recuerdo que cuando estaba con el baka nunca habia demostraciones de afecto publicas, su sonrrojo muestra lo nerviosa que esta, pero yo solo le dijo que deseo lo que ella pidio.

despues de haber comido, ya que ninguno de los tres lo habiamos hecho, decidimos dar un paseo por algun antro para mi sorpresa, la familia de la chica de nombre Matsuri era dueña del lujar mas exclusivo e importante de suna.

el resto del tiempo hinata, temari y matsuri bailaba, pues ninguno tenia ese gusto por bailar, solo nos sentamos a beber, pero cuando Kankuro regreso junto a nosotros llego con dos amigos mas, no les dimos importancia hasta que llegaron las chicas con nosotros y ellos se presentaron de una manera desagradable ante nuestros ojos, pues demanera descarada les coqueteaban y lo peor fue cuando las invitaron a bailar, ella aceptaron pues ninguno pudo decir nada, los tres mirabamos con demasiada atencion el centro de la pista pues ahi estaban nuestras mujeres bailando con tipos que claramente tenian intensiones de llevarselas a la cama.

en el cambio de musica, el tal sasori se le ocurrio pegarsele por la espalda a la novia de gaara provocando la furia de este, hidan tomo a temari por las caderas mientras la acercaba a sus caderas para provocar un rose descarado, mientras acarisiaba una de sus piernas y yo no pude contenerme cuando el sabaku no tomo las manos de mi luna para colocarselas en el cuello y el la tomaba por la cintura con un brazo y con la otra subia su pierna izquierda con forme la iba acariciando, no resisti mas y me levante con clara intencion de alegarlo de mi prometida cuando senti como gaara me empujaba pues el tal sasoria habia besado el cuello de su mujer, despues oi un gruñido y un problematico por parte del nara, pues temari un poco pasada de copas habia aceptado un beso de hidan, lo cual provoco que el nara golpeara a el tipo.

despues de eso vi a hinata abrazada a kankuro la sangre me hirvio y la jale hacia mi cuerpo mientras ella se sorprendia por mi accion el castaño me miraba con furia, queria golpearlo, pero no pude pues senti como me empugaban y era sasori que habia sido golpeado por gaara despues de eso kankuro trato de detener a su hermano, pues los amigos de estos no tardaron en llegar y golpear a shikamaru y a gaara, llego un tipo rubio de cabello largo que lo primero que hizo fue golpear a gaara, acerque a hinata con temari y matsuri y le pedi que se fueran a la mesa y de ahi no se movieran, fui y golpe aun tipo de cabello naranja, este me respondio el golpe y despues de algun tiempo endonde recibi un par de golpes.

fui separado de mi pelea con peli naranja por la persona que no pense ver ahi.

que demonios crees que haces sasuke - ?

a ti que te importa - sasuke

pues me importa imbecil deberias de estar cuidando a hinata -?

despues de oir sus palabras mer gire para buscarla y ahi me di cuenta de la mirada de miedo que tenia ella, estaba con tobi mi primo para mi mala suerte, me encamine hacia ella y me di cuenta de que detras de mi venia gaara con sangre en su rostro y ropa, despues el nara que tenia el labio muy inflamado, yo solo tenia un corte en la cega, pero nada mas.

ella corrio ami y trato de limpiarme la sangre del rostro con un pañuelo, yo solo le dije que estaba bien, ella solo asistio con la cabeza y me abrazo mientras lloraba, creo que esta vez me pase y la asuste fue un mal inicio, pero de alguna forma tenia que sacar esta furia y celos, aun que no haya sido con la persona que lo merecia.

no me preocupe por lo que ocurria con los demas solo la abraze con fuerza, queria protegerla, calmarla, asi que la tome de la cintura y la lleve aun lugar lejano donde podriamos hablar, ya que necesitaba calmarla, pue el movimiento de su cuerpo me mostraba que seguia llorando.

al estar en una esquina la abrace por la espalda mientras ella se cubria el rostro con las manos, realmente no queria verme, eso me dolia pero en verdad si ella decia molestarse conmigo esta vez tenia razon, la abrace con mas fuerza esperando a que su llanto sesara y pudieramos hablar.

sasuke - hinata

ella me llamo, yo solo la gire pues queria verla, pero sobre todo conocer que es lo que mostraban sus ojos, ella permanecia con rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas y sus parpados cubrian aquellas perlas que me cautivaron.

calma pequeña no paso nada - sasuke

no vuelvas hacer eso, no quiero que te lastimen - hinata

no volvere aprovocar tu llanto lo juro - sasuke

hai - hinata

la bese con ternura y cariño, ella se limpio la lasgrimas, yo bese sus mejillas para borrar el dolor, despues de varios besos y palabras de cariño y juramentos regresamos y vi como temari le gritaba al nara por su estupides, gaara ignoraba los reproches de matsuri y yo sonrei pues mi mujer era distinta, tierna comprencible pero sobre todo cariñosa.

veo que estas bien hina - ?

hai ... etto itachi kun - hinata

hola hina - itachi

hola - hinata

me sorprendi por la sonrisa que ella le mostraba, creo que por la esxitacion de los eventos ella no se habia percatado de la presencia de mi hermano, trato de aparentar calma, pues aun sus ojos permanecias rojos por las lagrimas, vi que itachi me miraba con odio pues en verdad hinata lucia tan fragil.

mejor salgamos de aqui - itachi

cada uno se fue con su pareja, en este caso yo me fui con itachi pues yo no lleve mi auto lo deje en casa de gaara, antes de que gaara arrancara me dijo que enviaria mi auto con su chofer, regresamos al hotel y nissan estaba hospedado en el mismo hotel, antes de que subieramos al elevador itachi me pidio hablar con el un nos minutos, hinata solo asistio y nos alegamos de ella.

espero que aprendas a controlar tus celos - itachi

que - sasuke

vi como mirabas a kankuro, no solo es uno de mis amigos sino que tambien es uno de nuestros socios, asi que piensa mejor las cosas - itachi

hmp - sasuke

regrese junto a hinata, encuanto se abrieron las puertas del elevador subi, espere a ver si itachi subia pero para mi sorpresa seguiro, creo que ira al bar del hotel, nose porque me molesto lo que me dijo, pero de algon estos seguro, todos estos sentimientos nunca los habia esperimentado.

todo el trayecto hinata no hablo solo miraba al frente mientras evitaba mirarme, yo solo la miraba y analizaba su comportamiento, habia algo extraño en ella y queria saberlo, recorrimos el pasillo y en cuanto entramos a la habitacion hinata me abrazo, creo que su miedo por perderme me demostro lo importante que soy para ella.

despues se separo de mi y se dirigui al baño, regreso un par de minutos despues solo para decirme que el baño estaba listo, sonrei y la tome de la cintura y la meti conmigo aquel cuarto de baño pues no desaprovecharia ninguna oportunidad de tenerla entre mis brazos, entramos a la regadera y como pude abri las llaves pues no podia o mejor dicho no queria dejar de besarla, las ropas que teniamos puestas se mojaron, mis manos sentian el cuerpo de hinata estremeserse ante mis caricias, su respiracion entre cortada por mis besos, pero sobretodo verla ahi debajo del chorro de agua con aquel vestido pegado a su cuerpo, la lujuria, el deseo se presentaron y no dude en devorarla, mientras mis manos inquietas la desvesti, me alege de ella para poder admirarla desnuda, no podre nunca cansarme de su perfeccion, el sonrojo en sus mejillas aparecio y una sonrisa nerviosa me dio a conocer que iba por buen camino.

****

el camino para hacerla mia, para hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer, para decirle te amo.

**pero sobre todo para entregarme a ella.**


End file.
